


沙漠中的企鹅

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: “我和你在19岁相识，在39岁相爱，在59岁白首，在79岁并骨。”
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	沙漠中的企鹅

**Author's Note:**

> 2020lofter金钟国生贺联动文，想来想去还是石钟最适合意难平，感谢沫尘老师供梗。  
> 大量年龄操作，时间线混乱，人物二设。写到一半才发现南韩是虚岁20岁成年，文中一律写成19岁。

#  
成年的那晚，金钟国时隔许久去了趟夜店。作为自己的成人礼，一个人过了喧闹的生日，却比任何时候都听见空虚感的存在。  
离开老家来到首尔已经是第三年，因为无法接受母亲再婚和父亲的离家，哥哥也早一步出国留学，他没来得及投靠任何人，就被这世界拒之门外。  
准备了好几年的audition全部落选，他开始怀疑以前那些朋友说他唱歌好听是不是瞎说的，原以为能让他混口饭吃的特长也被人看不起，在拳击馆和便利店里塞点三明治吃就是日常三餐。  
不成为名人也不是活不下去，不过是日子过得比想象中更冷清一些，他也不期盼自己能成为社会中的influencer。  
口袋里的呼叫机响个不停，他干脆把电源关上，不理会那些闲着没事的家伙们发来的寻人信息，他还是第一次体会到自己原来这么需要宁静。  
就算音乐声在耳边狂轰滥炸，只要是一个人在，就听不见欢愉的巨响。  
“那边那位，喂，喂！”  
在墙边上安静靠了没一会，便被聒噪又极具穿透力的男声惊醒，金钟国第一反应是对这个人的发声能力感到敬佩，竟然能比音乐声还大。  
“不好意思！这位先生！！”  
左肩上被碰了两下，他才把视线从地面上转到来人的脸上，霓虹色的光线在男人皮肤上扫过，从脖颈到镜片，在玻璃上泛起的光刺痛双眼。  
他从光辉的缝隙里第一次见到了世外人的模样。明朗、沉静、白皙、纤细，一头黑色的长发乱糟糟的，戴着副学者专用的圆框眼镜，长着张眼角下垂的哭相，却笑得大方自然。  
许久没和陌生人接触，金钟国忘了要怎么发声，堂皇之下后退一步，张望四周。  
“有兴趣认识一下吗？”男人也不理会他的慌张，就像是见惯了这样的场面，自顾自的从口袋里掏出名片，递到了金钟国面前。  
”我叫刘在石，在CNF演艺公司工作。“  
刚满十九岁的那天，少年遇见了神。那像是上帝在他耳边开口，说“跟我走”。

#  
25日凌晨刚到，手机响了一声，过了一阵才是接连的提示音陆续赶来。  
第一个祝他生日快乐的人，是在他的世界里失踪二十年的混蛋，每年都把他的生日当作是万圣节，总是突然出现在信息提示里，蹦出一句“Trick or Treat”。  
金钟国才记起来今天是自己39岁的生日，不知不觉间就把这一生过去了半辈子。  
半干的头发丝往下落着水，滴在屏幕上，唯独放大清晰了在记忆里隐匿许久的那个名字。  
“刘在石？”身后的女人比他先一步念出那个名字，凑近身体将前胸挨上金钟国的后背，双臂抱住他的腰间，冒着热蒸气的两具身体紧紧相贴，“谁啊，没听哥哥说过呢？”  
他不想向洪真英解释自己具体的私生活，也不打算让她往自己的真实更近一步，就到此为止。  
“你知道又有什么用，好了，放开我。”  
洪真英不是爱纠缠的类型，立刻松了手，拉紧身上的浴衣，绕到金钟国身侧，踮脚在他侧脸上轻吻。  
“生日快乐。”  
一年一度的日子过了二十年，每年都是一样的生日宴和惊喜礼物，其中之一是收到“老友”凌晨零时零分的短信。只有今年，金钟国看了眼床上的洪真英，迟疑片刻后摁下了回信键。  
再见到金钟国之前，刘在石心情七上八下的熬过一整天到下班，因为他一条“出来喝酒”的回信不安到了深夜，赶到那些人的聚餐地时，金钟国已经被灌得有些神智不清了。  
他第一眼没能认出那个卷毛大叔就是金钟国。说他变了，实际上又没有多大改变，头发剪短了点，肤色变深了些，体格比初遇时的少年强壮了一大圈，拥抱自己时的力度差点让他呼吸不能。  
这孩子傻呼呼的喊着“在石哥”的语气却始终如一，带着点鼻音像在朝他撒娇，刘在石对这男人娇气的这面毫无抵抗力。  
“这是我大哥，叫刘在石，给你们认识下！”  
金钟国在刘在石背上一扇，把后者拍得一个趔趄，店内七七八八的人群骚动，一边打量着刘在石与烤肉店格格不入的一身正装，一边举起酒杯喝彩，试图把刘在石推到桌前。  
好多双眼睛，好多只手。  
好热。  
刘在石好久没感受到如此令人生厌的恐慌感了。  
这种恐惧感甚至让他对自己都感到陌生，就像踏进野兽的巢穴般浑身僵直。  
“……抱歉，等第二轮结束了就带你走。”  
耳后传来金钟国比年少时沙哑不少的低语声，撇去装出来的酒意悄声安抚他的情绪。  
金钟国所认为的刘在石的恐慌症，是一种社交障碍，类似精神疾病，无法在人多的场合正常与人交往，却从不知道他的恐惧来源正是“金钟国”这存在体的本身。  
绚烂、喧闹、欢笑、所有人都沉浸其中，把自身委托给酒精迷醉，嬉闹着谈论些刘在石听不懂的人和事，笑话着他从未听过的梗。  
店里鼓点激烈的曲目轮完一曲又一曲，熏烟和尼古丁的气味交融盘旋，在头顶的吊灯下显现出形态，在微凉的空调风里瞬间消散。身前杯里的啤酒泡缓缓消失，落入澄黄的水面，细细的水汽沿着杯壁渐渐攀爬上升。  
在他不熟悉的兴奋与热情的热浪里，金钟国身处其中正中心。  
……简直像个热带沙漠，让人无法轻易进入。  
“哈……我早晚会被那群家伙累死，天天照顾小孩烦死人了。”  
生日宴的第三轮，总算轮到两个人的独处时间，刘在石却无法轻易开口，就听着金钟国念叨着他身边的烦人精，口里说着损人的话，嘴角却上翘着。  
“我知道，你从小就喜欢照顾人。”  
“是吗。”他笑笑，打了个酒嗝，“都跟哥学的，只学到了坏习惯……”  
金钟国在刘在石看来还是一样，为了生活无所畏惧，有他明确的圈子和喜好，如此直白简单的人，刘在石却没懂过。二十年来他再没遇见第二个如那个少年般难以捉摸的人，如今在被金钟国称作“朋友”的那圈子里勉强占着个位置。  
他有想过要亲口问问金钟国，“我算是你哪种朋友”。  
刘在石自认为自己不是个多上进的人，也不知道二十年前究竟为何能引起金钟国的注意，要是问起来，似乎没完没了。  
“对了，你现在怎么样？”陪笑了许久，刘在石才辣着嗓子开了口，别扭的问了个最不想听见的近况，“……结婚了吗？”  
桌前的男人停住了动作，拿着酒杯杯沿，把手腕抬高遮着半张脸，敞开的玻璃窗外刮进室内的风掀开他杂乱的刘海，唯一可见的是他向来让人无法窥视其中的细长星目。  
像猜到刘在石会问这个问题，金钟国叹了口气，放下酒杯，手指在杯沿上顺时针转了半圈。  
“暂时还没有。”  
他的脸色是装出来的醉意，要是说错了话，日后还能用醉酒挽回。  
“女朋友呢？”  
刘在石尽量让自己的语气听起来不够强烈，就算清楚自己的心思早被金钟国看穿。  
从很久以前起，少年的眼神就锐利得像是能看穿他的身体深处，剖开他的心脏，避开所有要害，擅闯禁地，又不见血。  
“你表情那么紧张干嘛……还这么舍不得我吗，我都快40了，有女朋友很正常吧。”金钟国嗤笑一声，为自己倒满啤酒，就着下酒菜吞了两口。  
其实不然，金钟国徒有威慑力，并不具备洞察人心的能力，尤其是对刘在石无效。  
刘在石一时无法分清他说的是玩笑还是责备。  
“真的有？”  
他避开了与刘在石对视，心不在焉的掏出手机把玩，随口答复他的追问。  
“没有。”  
手机屏幕只显示着屏保上的首尔时间，手指装作忙碌，答得清淡。  
要是刘在石再聪明一点，比二十年前再努力一点，金钟国一直在责备刘在石，想直面他的疑虑和踌躇，却一直等着对方先开口。  
在这漫长的过程中，不是刘在石没变得聪明，而是金钟国把自己缠绕进更深的伪装里在先。  
“……男朋友也没有。”

#  
时隔二十年走进摄影棚，和想象中的一样，这里的一切都让人生畏。  
为了几个小年轻模特而忙碌着的上百号staff，精致华丽的布景墙和道具，打光灯和反光板上的光芒比二十年前更要刺眼，以及十几台吱吱运转着的摄像头。  
金钟国很小的时候的梦想是当上艺人，可他现在已经不会再妄想了。  
为何会害怕镜头和光鲜亮丽的艺人生活的原因，都是他自食其果，所以当时和刘在石的离别都不愉快。  
若是愉快，那就不会离别了。  
“怎么样，这张拍得不错吧。”刘在石指尖敲敲显示屏，特地翻出做了记号的照片，在休息时间拉上金钟国来检查拍摄效果。  
他还是不习惯自己的脸出现在电子设备上，好像灵魂都被锁住一样。二十年前一场事故的后遗症延续至今，每看见画报上的自己，异样的窒息感漫入血管，像全身被塞入漆黑海底，冰冷又动弹不得。  
“嗯……也就，还行吧。”  
金钟国没向刘在石说实话，说自从那时起自己就患上了严重的镜头恐惧症，就算在照片上看来并无异样，反而被拍摄导演夸赞了表现力。  
如果不说得直率，这个哥哥就会一直装不知道下去。  
“你能不能自信点啊？白长这张脸了，真是的。”  
听厌了拍摄过程中金钟国消极的回话，刘在石一把掐上金钟国的脸，被他马上推开手腕躲开了肢体接触。  
“……怎么了？”刘在石的手悬在空中，意识到金钟国的状态古怪。  
早知道就不要答应来当助演模特，生日那晚实在喝了太多酒，金钟国一时兴奋就应下刘在石的请求，来摄影棚帮忙当他公司里几个准备出道的孩子们的画报助演。  
不仅是这里的环境令人难以呼吸。五个青春活泼的小女孩，口口声声叫着他“前辈”，拍摄现场的导演和监督，含着微笑对自己用以尊称，每个角落里都是一个正常社会该有的氛围。  
规范化、基础礼仪、高强度管理，还承载着类似“梦想”一类的冀望，各自匆忙，又井然有序。  
站在镜头前并不是让金钟国最害怕的事。  
眼前到了中年的这个男人，依旧干练笔挺，穿着身白衬衫，换了副黑色的方框眼镜，剪短了二十代时留到后脖子的长发，声音里的重量和质感从未变过，沉稳的指挥着现场，轻松与几十上百人交谈着。在年少时看来像是魔法的刘在石的超能力，如今看着更让人畏惧了。  
这个世界的一切都像炙热的沙，稍一触碰就会灼伤皮肤。  
要是强行要走入他的世界，蛮横地闯进他比想象中还荒芜的无垠大漠，互相用力碰撞，落得的下场只会是一地的血肉模糊。  
金钟国早就知道了，自己为什么不适合当艺人。  
比起当上艺人，费尽心思去了解刘在石也许不是什么困难的事。  
可漫步在沙漠中一整年，烧着了身上最后一寸皮肤，寻找着不会亲自找来的出口，纷纷鲜血淋漓，他也没找到刘在石的真心何在。  
他在刘在石担忧的神情里，找不到何时的谎话来掩饰自己的恐惧。  
“我……小时候开始，就做不好这种事……”  
何止是照相，他连最简单的通人情都做不好，只有一身的蛮力。  
刘在石的手逐渐收了回去，飞快眨了几次眼睛，无疑是在逃避两人都刻意不提的过去。  
“那不是你的错……”  
双手垂下，无意识的搓动着手里的鼠标滚轮，显示屏上男人的照片迅速划过，千姿百态，都是拍摄人的私心。  
尴尬后沉默，距离只不过一米，却都不上前，像隔着面墙。  
——是我的错。  
互相认为不了解对方，只有这时的想法心照不宣。

#  
金钟国把自己的资料交给那个在夜店里偶遇的星探之后，不过三天，那个星探直接找来了拳击馆，被他发现时那星探正咬着拳击手套的魔术贴，用全脸肌肉戴着手套。  
“你在这啊，那个……金国钟先生？”  
“是金钟国。”  
他一把扯下刘在石套了一半的手套，两只叠在一起丢到一旁的柜子里，摘下脖子上的毛巾擦了擦满是汗水的脸部和脖颈。  
“大叔，我合格了吗？”  
刘在石暂时失了神，被少年身上特有的气场和性感勾住了魂，喉结一动：“下个月……公司有个演员选秀，我把你的资料交上去了。”  
“我收到邮件了，但那天我有比赛，去不了。”  
按照他资料上写的，金钟国是个预备拳击手，在拳击馆里学拳击已经是第三年，就已经出战过青少年比赛，还拿了不少奖项。  
“下个月是全国赛首尔区首场吧，是出道战吗？”  
“不然呢，我前几天才成年。”  
收到邮件是前一天的事，看到选秀日期时，金钟国基本就放弃了和演艺公司签约。身上痛了快三年的伤不能就这么算了，如果这次选演员能过，那先前给评审唱过的歌不就都成了笑话。  
刘在石捡起放在一边的选秀资料，看着穿一身红色工字背心的少年的身影，一头金发，一身结实的肌肉线条，和那张在夜店里一眼就能被发现的脸，视线转移到他手腕上的勒痕时有一瞬的动摇。  
那是刘在石第一次碰见金钟国世界的边缘，滚烫得要把人烧着，浑身散发着不易接近的微火。  
“……那为什么还要给我寄资料？”  
金钟国扎紧手套，扶稳了跟前的沙袋，注意力只集中在拳击沙袋上。  
“我反悔了，就这样。”  
拳头打在沙子里，闷响一声。  
他这是在侥幸，就算他不直率表达也能听懂，这对刘在石来说不是什么难事。  
困难的是如何知晓少年的想法根源，是害怕，还是没有自信，他无法分辨。他真正的梦想是格斗还是歌唱，刘在石直到很久以后也说不清楚。  
“国钟先生，我猜你之后还会再反悔的。”  
手停住了摇晃着的沙袋，少年喘了口气，眼神凶狠，语气冰冷，像只未驯化的野兽。  
“……别说得你很懂我一样。”  
果然，这个少年和一般人不一样，好像天生就背负着什么使命，就像在夜店里遇见时那般清冷又高傲，却远远比他所见到的还要神秘。  
他的家庭详细栏是空白的，联系人留的是馆长的名字，甚至身份证号上填的是摩托车驾照号。  
当时一个人靠在夜店角落里的那个人，样貌俊秀和气场强烈都让人无法忽视，却比谁都清净，滴酒不沾，捏着闪烁不停的呼叫机，对着光彩四溢的地面发呆。  
“……那如果我说我想认识你，你就愿意吗？”  
递上名片完全是出自私心，金钟国当时未能看穿刘在石过于急切的心思，顺利上了钩，到了很久以后才发现那是刘在石令人不敢恭维的搭讪手段。  
莫名的气堵塞了喉管，拳头在沙体表面猛击，骨关节一阵麻一阵辣，像是触了高温。  
“没人会想认识我的。”这对金钟国来说不过是同情罢了。  
但那份同情每天都会来，偶尔是跳着绳，有时会做着热身，想尽办法的出现在拳击馆的四处，像只老鼠一样窜来窜去，直到大赛前一天。  
金钟国逐渐厌烦了刘在石的软磨硬泡，也讨厌他像对待一个小孩一样跟自己说话，于是干脆装听不见，比任何时候都认真的准备着全国大赛。  
不是他不愿意敞开心扉，是不能。  
他知道让人走进自己的内心是什么后果，也不想再因为一味的掏心挖肺而把事情弄得一塌糊涂，到无法挽回的地步。  
“在石大叔。”在犹豫很久以后，他才向在脚踏车上累成一滩泥的刘在石搭了话，“明天我就要出战了，你跟我说实话吧。”  
最期望简单和纯朴的年纪里，他向来自世外的陌生人主动打了招呼，用他屈指可数的勇气。  
“什么……什么实话？”刘在石倒在车上，没听懂少年的意思。  
“为什么非要执着在我身上？”  
四目相对，流沙短暂的接壤，冷暖不一的热度在空气里交融。  
刘在石直起身，扶正眼镜，身上的衣物随动作互相摩擦，发出噪耳的细碎声响，如同沙地下坠，大小沙砾密密麻麻落上硬石。  
“大概……是因为我喜欢你吧。”  
无征兆的梦醒，耳边还余留着回音，好像还身在梦中，已模糊的梦境说不清是记忆还是虚幻，眼前的天花板才是真正的现实。  
金钟国记不起刚刚自己做了个什么梦，梦的最后似乎听见了谁在说爱他，是个美梦。  
“醒了？”  
身边的男人已经醒了有段时间，每次起早时都会乱成鸡窝的头毛变得服帖，一头短发越看越乖顺。刘在石翻着书，推了把鼻梁上架着的眼镜，手指扫过金钟国的刘海，露出他的双眼。  
“嗯……我去洗个澡，身上好难受。”  
刘在石不放他走，让他褐色的发丝缠上指节，在枕边人的脸上细细摩挲着。  
“……再等会。”  
他喜欢像这样静静看着男人的脸，整个世界都因此归于平静，骚乱不再，燥热也冷却。  
越是这样就越是听见自己心里强烈的呼声。  
我想要你。

#  
前一天夜晚十点，房门被打开时，客厅的灯亮着。  
和刘在石以前所料想的一样，金钟国的家里没有太多的颜色，对他这种人来说，也许窗外的景色要更重要。  
画报拍摄结束后，两人很自然的一起吃了晚饭，在天色彻底黑下来后小酌两杯，聊不完的事都是二十年来的细碎小事，对那年惨淡收场的闹剧只字不提。  
哥为什么一定要继续受苦呢？  
你为什么不最后再给我一次机会？  
狂妄的旅人们总是自我感动着，在荒漠和烈日之中武断前行，对自己的自杀行为心知肚明，却在还未到达彼岸时就临阵脱逃。  
刘在石扫过架子上一排排的奖状和奖杯，满眼的金色光辉，写着少年二十年来纳入腹中的无数荣耀，代替了他曾想给金钟国的未来。  
“别看了，杂物间还有两大盒呢。”金钟国轻笑，把装满奖项的柜子上的黑色帘幕拉上，“靠蛮力就能拿的东西，摆给别人装样子罢了。”  
“你管那叫蛮力……”  
先不说他刻意给这么多国家级甚至世界级的奖项装上厚重帘幕的意义何在，刘在石被他对于自由格斗的定义震惊到，离开柜子之前在那张黑色的布上停留了片刻的视线。  
把它遮起来是为了让自己安心吗？  
金钟国只是想逃避自己的现实而已，即使圆满结束了运动选手的职业生涯，退役后过了两年，也无法轻易逃出被年轻时的梦想圈套住的漩涡。  
因为有人曾说过喜欢他，喜欢他的气场和外表。那像是天使的呼唤，又是恶魔的低语，推着他的背走上山坡，在作为专业拳击手出道的前一天弃赛，就算不知道这条路的末端是山峰之巅还是悬崖峭壁。  
汽水罐被撬开瓶盖时发出一声脆响，微凉的液体溅在手腕上，金钟国把汽水瓶递给刘在石，自己随手开了罐黑咖啡。  
“在石哥不也得了很多奖吗，年末总是在电视上看到哥呢。”  
他指的是年末的演艺大赏，自从刘在石当上电视台导演后，每年都能拿奖。然后自己开了家演艺公司，即使多年前的旧事和流言对刘在石的名声有所影响，却还是咬着牙让年少时说过的梦想变成了现实。  
“那算什么，都是些小奖……嗝……”  
这哥哥喝了汽水就忍不住嗝的习惯这么多年都没变，打了嗝还会不好意思。金钟国偷笑，贴近刘在石在沙发上坐下。  
“那在石哥现在有男朋友了吗？”  
装醉的权利之前就被金钟国抢先夺走，刘在石一哽，不自然的向窗外处理着视线。  
“还没有……最近太忙了，没时间想。”  
他好像在暗示着什么，刘在石不敢明确，耗费了很长时间也无法鼓起勇气向金钟国确认。  
就算得到肯定的回复，就一定会迎来幸福结局吗。比起和金钟国发展到下一步，刘在石更害怕的是故事的结局。  
不是太胆小而不去了解他，而是没有自信能和他相守一生。  
“事业为重吗。”确实很有刘在石的风格，从很久前起他就是个工作狂。金钟国无言，随手打开了电视，体育频道里播放着从早上起一直在播的UFC格斗赛。  
两个男人之间赤身裸体，扭打、攻守交替、拳拳到肉，汗水像雨一样下，滴了一地的水痕。  
刘在石没敢看金钟国的任何一场比赛，那幅情景不是他能笑着接受的，金钟国粗着嗓子殴打束缚别人的样子，他也没自信说那不是金钟国最初所希望的舞台。  
虽然奖项盆满钵满，名誉财富双收，都是他流着血换来的。  
“……值得吗？”  
像能听懂他的话，金钟国无奈笑了。  
“我没有选择。”  
这句话他以前经常能听到，大了老了，也就听不见了，只不过是抱怨的少了，也来不及了。  
他并不记恨刘在石，也不希望刘在石对他有愧，一切都是他的冲动犯了错。  
所以金钟国才知道，自己并不适合爱上别人，于是只等别人来爱自己，等了二十年。  
电视里的声音氛围越是沸腾，偌大的客室里就越是安静，静得连呼吸声都听不见，生怕漏掉对方每个低声呢喃和动作微小。  
“呀——你看到刚才那招了吗，拳头有这么快！”  
刘在石咋呼着对UFC画面做出了在镜头前才会出现的专业反应，努力的想要挽回清冷的气氛，朝正在玩手机的金钟国轻浮的甩着拳头。  
刚才还在分心的人瞬时间反应过来，一把抓住刘在石的手腕后甩开。  
“哪像你这样啊，手臂伸直了再打！”  
“不就是这样的吗？出拳，出拳，格挡，左，右，冲拳——”  
迎合着刘在石的玩笑，金钟国和他打闹起来，费力的去抓他胡来的手，最后出如所料的被刘在石的冲撞击倒。刘在石惊慌之下反抓住金钟国的手腕，在他身上撑起身体。  
如果不是期待着这种发展，他就没有带刘在石回家的理由了。  
只有离得够进，被刘在石藏在镜片后的真心才总算肉眼可见。他二十年来不变的容貌，不变的性格古板，不变的香水味道，和看向自己时躲闪的目光，以及变得紧张的脖颈肌肉。  
还攥着手机的右手一颤，他把刚刚才编辑完成的信息发送，放松了手腕，手机转了一圈落在地上，啪嗒一声。  
“你这小子……故意的吧。”  
刘在石的语气里明明带着怒气，被人小看耍着玩确实令他不悦，面部肌肉却僵硬得什么情绪都无法正常表达。  
金钟国不否认，嘴角一弯，双唇开合时有股淡淡的咖啡味。  
“高中的时候……是认识哥以前的事了，我女朋友和别人劈腿了，但那混蛋对她不好。”  
忽然跳跃到二十多年前的话题来得突兀，刘在石一听见这男人年少时的故事就精神紧张，记忆碎片比镜面球上的霓虹光彩还要绚丽嘈杂，照亮少年十九岁那天清冷的神色。  
“所以？”  
“所以我把他揍了，那家伙的游泳队完蛋了，整个学校的体育部也都崩溃了。”  
故事在两句话之内结束，在别人听来也许够惊悚，刘在石接收到的情感却是金钟国的笑声，笑的却不是高中时的那场暴行。  
“我很适合拳击和自由格斗这种东西吧？像是有愤怒调节障碍一样……”  
笑着，他的表情就僵住了，哭诉般的轻声说到话尾，只剩轻飘飘的气声。  
原来这孩子这么多年一直是这么想的吗。  
“不对……”抓着他双腕的手捏紧，刘在石鼻头一酸，以随机应变著名的脑子在这时空空如也，只因听见男人的嗓音里有了哭腔，意识错杂，“不是你的问题，我知道，你没有选择……”  
刘在石不想再把他弄哭了。  
特别他还是个快四十岁的老男人了，哭起来像什么样。  
“你就是那样的人！该打就打，该骂就骂，是他们活该，我知道……”  
明明都知道，明明早就以“至亲”相称，明明像这样如此接近他的机会那么多，刘在石还是没有办法，透过少年流沙般浑浊的双眼，见到他内心深处无边无际的冰封极地。  
他作为炽热的太阳之子诞生，却不得不向现实的冰冷低头，在接触到那个少年之前，少年的沙漠早已荒芜，冰冷如同一片冰原。大漠中心的行者不是雄狮，而是不断蹒跚盘旋的陆上企鹅。  
如果只是因为那些不把感情当回事的高中生而伤到了自己，就此不再爱上别人，对他而言太不公平了。少年自以为这些事件的恶果都是自己冲动的过错，于是把这件事映射到之后的意外之上，相似的事件被过去覆盖再生，越陷越深。  
明明刘在石都知道，二十多年的时间里都没能拯救金钟国这过分敏感的自尊心，因为害怕自己的存在只会造成二次伤害，在他的世界里只留下每步踌躇的深刻脚印，转身离去几十年。  
“你这白痴，你明明也知道的，我对你……”  
有多久没有见过刘在石痛苦的表情了呢，金钟国一下子算不清两个人分离后的时间有多久远，把刘在石因为自己的存在而撕心裂肺的神色看得痴迷。无动于衷是因为他没有能力让这个哥哥一直笑着，金钟国有自知之明。  
如果一开始就不要对我寄予那么大的希望该多好啊，笨蛋哥哥。  
到后来只要一想起我就会很痛苦吧，把错都揽到自己身上，以为自己可以包容一切，就是不肯对我豁达。  
本就不是一个世界的人，何必要投入火海自找罪受。  
金钟国喜欢的是他在舞台上拿着小金人发表获奖感言的模样，或是他作为公司领导精明而冷静的形象，即使他的黑眼圈比以前重了许多，这就是刘在石的梦想做的选择。  
他没有选择，可刘在石有，于是刘在石便成了他的梦想。  
“对不起，我都知道。”  
大概相识不过四个月，他就从周围人口中知道了刘在石的性取向，刘在石看向自己时眼神里细微振动的光彩也就有了合理解释。  
事到如今，他还是会害怕这种眼神，害怕自己又会把一切搞砸，只好把所有感情吊在一边，只剩下一副空壳。  
“……你打算怎么补偿我？”  
刘在石是心甘情愿的单相思，从未怨恨过少年如何玩弄自己的感情，他也不过是个不敢直视自己的感情的小孩罢了。  
他为了更像那个少年，把自己的天地也造成了沙地，渴望着阳光和绿植，忘了自己原本身处极地，在亿万的沙粒围绕中，半死不活。  
身下的少年时隔二十年接收到他的讯息，十指轻颤，叹着气阖上了眼。  
禁锢着他的手腕的力度稍稍松开，轻放在他手掌上。刘在石下意识的张开嘴，手指掀开金钟国遮住眼睛的刘海，他不知是因为搔痒还是紧张颤动着眼皮。  
少年没有言语上的回复，指尖骚动着刘在石的掌心，睫毛轻快的扇动着，呼吸声浅。  
是邀请，更是默许。  
刘在石倾下身，头一次用本能回应少年原本的情感，用尽他寒冰铸成的身体里仅剩的热情落下亲吻。  
地上的手机屏幕逐渐暗去，隐约显示着刚发出去的对话框。  
真英啊，今晚别回来了，我不在家。

#  
演员的选秀没有想象中顺利，和他预料的一样，落选的通知书是刘在石亲自拿来的。  
除了落选的消息外，刘在石还带来了某位有名经纪人的信件，内容是邀请金钟国做公司的签约模特预备生。  
金钟国确认了好几遍那个王牌经纪人的落款，一时间大脑空白，朝着刘在石问了好几遍这是不是真的，刘在石比他还兴奋的笑着肯定他的疑问。  
他以为从今以后就能自由了，以为被紧紧抱在怀里的刘在石是他这一生的神明。  
前几次的小拍摄顺水行舟，刘在石原本还有些担心金钟国会不会害怕摄像机，但成片的质量都很高，少年身上特有的气场即使从纸张上看来也极具杀伤力。  
正常的工作过了四个月，到手的资源远不及刚开始接片时的质量，金钟国比刘在石更早陷入焦躁，再去找经纪人时，却被告知那个经纪人已经跳槽了。  
90年代的演艺公司没有硬性的条条框框和规矩秩序，也没有契约精神，混乱之中产生的受害人，绝不止金钟国一人。  
“那老头竟然说我像个流氓？！也不看看自己长什么样，看他脸黑的，生怕别人看不出他玩女人玩到肾虚啊！！”  
早知道就不该让这孩子喝那么多酒，刘在石在一旁嘬着酸奶，看猴一样看金钟国上蹿下跳的把自家社长骂成淫魔老头。  
“我哪里不像个艺人了？一定要和放送局的那个秃子陪睡一晚才像个艺人？！我去他妈的，就为了个周末艺能，我还得去学怎么跟男人上床？？”  
怒火中烧时他根本无法顾及自己的声量，酒精对麻痹神经不起作用，就只能越发大声的自欺欺人，即使被周围的人投来厌恶的目光，只要没上别人的床，金钟国就还是金钟国。  
“现在哪个人不烫头啊，我现在连造型师都没有，把头发拉直了又怎么了？？还阴阳怪气说我只会用蛮力，那是他没见过什么是蛮力！！”  
刘在石也不拉住他，就等他骂够了，喘两口气坐下就继续给他灌酒，金钟国吨吨吨喝了两瓶连脸都不红一下。  
金钟国说的话虽然直白了点，但并没有说错。社长不喜欢小孩，也不关心模特和演员这边的练习生，金钟国作为一个没有正式出道的预备生，在公司里太过耀眼了。  
他有亲眼见过金钟国所在的集体是什么样子。公司上下大概两三百号的练习生，有男有女，又老又少，把金钟国当作是唯一的领导人，形成了新的规矩形式。以少年为中心的练习生之间的氛围好了不少，刘在石却对这样的群体有了些畏惧心。  
比起恐惧某个有着显著特色的群体，他更担心的是少年的所向披靡和不可一世，和他爱慕着的少年的风流和卓越，并不是某个人能随便控制的，也不可能被谁强硬占有。  
若是说，让他选择演艺人这条路是错误的呢？  
“……消气了？”  
金钟国咬咬牙：“还没，一想到那老头我就憋得慌。”  
暂时被金钟国的暴怒吸引了注意力的围观人们逐渐安分下来，刘在石看着周围氛围的转变，正对面是金钟国气得脸涨红的模样，忽然间发现这个看上去高傲的少年也不过只是个孩子。  
会笑会生气，会爆粗口也会开黄腔，要是让他当个艺人，成天卑躬屈膝活成自己这副模样，刘在石还不如把他送回去当拳击手。  
但事情已经到了这一步，刘在石想对金钟国的后来负起责任，至少不要让他觉得后悔做出了放弃拳击的决定。  
“店门口那个摩托，是你的吧。”他指了指门外停着的机车，表现出很感兴趣的样子，“你不是喝酒了吗，给我骑一次。”  
倒酒的动作一顿，金钟国以为自己听错了，噗的一声笑了：“就哥？你连搬都搬不起来。”  
“切，区区摩托而已，搬起来能有多难。”  
五分钟后，金钟国蹲在路边上大声嘲笑着刘在石满头大汗搬弄机车的蠢样，刘在石则是跟自尊心过不去的大吼着拉着被放倒在地的车。  
“呃哦哦哦哦——”  
刘在石叫得越大声金钟国就笑得多大声，最后笑倒在地上滚了一身的尘土，好不容易才站起来帮刘在石把车身正好，让刘在石骑上去。  
“就骑上去？这有什么难的。”  
话才说完，刘在石从机车左侧跃上，身体一扭又从右侧掉下来。  
“噗哈哈哈哈、我第一次见到、会从另外一边掉下来的男的哈哈哈哈哈”  
“你还笑？就一次意外而已，从这边上就不会掉……哎哟喂。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈求你停下吧哈哈哈哈”  
好久之后金钟国才从笑声里停下来，擦了把眼泪跨坐上车，把脖子上的围脖罩上口鼻，从车底拿出两个头盔，其中一个扔在了刘在石手上。  
接住他扔过来的头盔，刘在石一愣，看金钟国已经戴好了头盔，他赶紧拉住金钟国的衣服。  
“行了你别真疯啊，这可是酒驾。”  
金钟国摆好身子，脚跟松开刹车，边检查着车的状态，一边懒散的答得毫不在意：“酒驾就酒驾了，反正驾照都是假的，哥不是早就知道了吗？”  
“我是担心出事……”  
受不了刘在石偶尔会显露出来的刻板的那面，金钟国抢过他手上的头盔，摘下他的眼镜，两三下给刘在石把头盔戴紧了，特地把他下巴上的松紧带扯松一些，好贴合刘在石的脸部构造。  
然后给他把眼镜带正，浑然不知自己的指纹已经把镜片糊得模糊一片。  
“放心，我可是惯行犯。”  
手指推着挡风片咔哒一声落下，少年弯着一对月牙形状的眼睛，开朗的自述他的犯罪经历。  
刘在石胸口一阵悸动，随后只能长叹一声。  
“你这孩子……”  
是车身周围没有挡风的原因，或者是因为车座太过狭小，机车飞驰起来时似乎比轿车还要快，仲夏的暖风都吹得脸上辣疼，灌入身体里的气流和全身的细胞发生反应，在高速的移动中牵引着人发出尖叫声。  
“太快了太快了太快了！慢点开慢点开，哦呜我要吐了呕呕呕、”  
“这才刚100哪快了？别吐我车上啊，你知道这值多少钱吗？！”  
车身一抖，跟着车流上了高架，刘在石惊得高呼，死死搂住金钟国的腰，在他耳边大喊“违规行车”。金钟国懒得跟他科普这条高速没有明文禁止摩托不能上，踩稳踏板加速上坡，身后的刘在石尖叫声又高了一个度。  
“哥睁眼看看！这高架桥明年就拆了，要看只有现在才能看啦！”  
“你这混蛋……我就不该上这车……”  
虽然嘴上说着害怕，刘在石挣扎着眯起眼睛。从眼缝里流入的，城市街巷的灯光，车流来往，人群蠕动，桥底响着廉价音响扩散开的卖唱歌声，唱着当季最火的歌谣。刘在石稳住了呼吸，睁开了双眼，逐渐坐直身子，在模糊的镜片后见到了金钟国所熟悉的世界一隅。  
疯狂而自由，俯瞰着全世界的光芒，耳边只有机车和风声巨响。什么都听不见，却看得见可视的一切，谁也不认识车上的少年，只需要自己一人的清清白白，就万物清晰。  
除了机械和风的轰鸣，刘在石把自己的剧烈心跳和喘息听得更清楚，好像坏掉的马达运作不停。  
下意识地，双手更抱紧了少年纤细的腰间，贴上他结实的后背，借着唯一的机会尽可能的与他肢体相触。  
这个看着早熟的少年就连心跳声都那么有力，又重又沉的低声敲着，缓慢的像是给高速奔驰的世界按下慢速放映。  
双臂间的少年脊背一震，发出一声笑意。  
“在石哥是不是喜欢我啊，挨得这么近。”  
他稍微侧过脸，留长的黄发从头盔底下飘出，扫在刘在石脸上。  
金钟国前些天听那个逃跑的经纪人说了，公司里的人不喜欢刘在石，不仅是嫉妒他的才能，更是因为他的性取向不同于常人。  
十九岁时，他以为“同性恋”是可以被当作笑话来玩弄的。  
身后的人沉默一会，越是安静，金钟国就越是不安，精神放松时酒意才缓缓袭上脑海。  
腰间一疼，金钟国被掐得差点从椅子上弹起来。  
“你这兔崽子！让你开慢点了，我都要吐了你还在这说风凉话！”  
“哈哈哈，对不起嘛，哥你怎么这么娇气啊。”  
嬉闹过后，刘在石又一次攥紧了金钟国身上单薄的衣物，眼前只有少年独爱的运动背心被风掀起的鲜红色，他再也见不到城市的艳丽风景。  
颧骨和耳根烧烫，他敢保证这次不是被风吹的。

#  
洪真英翻遍了家里的抽屉和柜子，暂时没有发现被人动过的痕迹，卧室里没开封的避孕套原封不动的放着，只有冰箱里少了一瓶汽水和一罐咖啡。  
“哥哥前天晚上明明就在家，还让我不要来？你是不是带其他女人回来了？”  
检查了一遍冰箱里食物和饮料的位置，金钟国确信自己除了饮料之外再没动其他东西，安下心来长出了口气。  
“都说了没有，我偶尔也想一个人静静不行吗？”  
“一个人把汽水咖啡混着喝？”  
金钟国逐渐开始厌烦，他对洪真英的忍耐度随着时间推移越是有限。  
“我不小心把汽水撒了，就换了咖啡，够了吧？一定要我说得这么清楚你才满意？”  
语气间无意识流露出浓重的疲倦，洪真英看到他眼里许久未见的冷漠，一时间哽住了声音，呆在卧室门口看他套上卫衣准备出门。  
“等等……你去哪，去干嘛啊？”  
他叹了声气，随手挠了挠头发，戴上口罩打开家门，撂下冷冷的回应。  
“去见情人。”  
门被重重合上，空间里的扰乱迅速恢复日常的幽冷。  
金钟国和洪真英之间没有确切的情感关系，是被女方亲人和男方朋友撮合在一起的，勉强算是一个圈子里的人。金钟国能确定洪真英对于他来说不是爱情，在洪真英的角度看来，这段关系也不过是她的控制欲和占有欲所致。  
但对于眼前这个大闲人，金钟国却没有把握定义自己的感情。  
“怎么样，想好要上综艺节目了吗？”  
刘在石总是这样把他的事情放在第一位考虑，不管是二十年前还是现在，就根本没考虑过他自己的事。  
比如说，金钟国当年会违约出逃，并不是刘在石的错。  
他手指刮着侧脸犹豫了一会，不好意思说出拒绝的话：“还在考虑……”  
过了这么多年，内心依旧抗拒着这个圈子，一想到被摄像机包围着的画面还是会作呕，越是往上走，看到的东西和遇到的人就更丑。  
“没关系的，你那么聪明马上就能适应，现在综艺门槛很低的。”  
看刘在石那么高的兴致邀请人到新节目里综艺出道，金钟国忍不住笑了。  
“这样不就像是我把哥当靠山了一样吗。”  
刘在石一怔。是他把这种靠关系上位的事当的太理所当然，差点忘记金钟国是个什么样的角色，虽然又爱打架又不会学习，却是刘在石所见过的最正直的人。  
“……你是因为这个才？”  
“什么？”  
他原以为前几天晚上发生的事是两人之间冲动所致，可那晚结果还是什么都没发生。  
连金钟国嘴唇上的咖啡味都没记住，刘在石最后只亲了他的脸，金钟国也没有表现出更进一步的欲求，只拉过刘在石的身体，装作是酒意上头，把人抱着睡了一整晚。  
刘在石的猜想出了错，他又被金钟国的醉酒演技骗倒，以为金钟国是完全没有那个心思才不再深入，实际上这狐狸般的男人想得比他深多了。  
“……没什么。我知道了，你要是实在不想和我混在一起，这件事就算了吧。”  
转念一想，所以金钟国多多少少是想过要和他做下去的，才会把人邀请到家里去独处。  
会是这样吗。刘在石注视着心不在焉在手机上打着字的男人，发觉二十年的时间的存在感实在过于强烈，原本要死要活拉近了的距离，在时间面前不过是沧海一粟。  
模糊不清得像是被汗水粘湿了镜片，捂着口鼻在烈日下行走，一呼一吸都是笼罩视野的白雾，更看不透少年的内心深处。  
“在石哥是喜欢我对吧？”他放下手机，对着刘在石歪了下头，指节抵着嘴唇，饶有兴趣地吐气，擅自把这么悚人的结论当成了事实前提，“哥到底喜欢我哪点啊？”  
刘在石几乎是习惯性的装着傻，睁大眼睛仿佛在说“没有啊”。  
他被刘在石故意做出来的鬼脸逗笑，也不打算把刘在石逼到尽头，既然他二十多年都没开一次口，就是不想说，打他也不会说。  
金钟国只是想听一个答案，爱或不爱都无所谓，是刘在石在他的十代末尾里占据太大分量。若不是他开口，金钟国的十九岁就无法结束。  
他想知道他十九岁那年，究竟是为了什么才做下让自己的大半辈子变成如今这番境地的决定的。  
被人寄予期望才会拼命吗，还是说尝到了被人爱着的滋味，就神魂颠倒了？  
刘在石一直都是他记忆里最为明理稳重的人，活到39岁也没再见到第二个像刘在石的人，或许以后也不会再见到了。  
“不是很早之前就跟我说是喜欢我才挖我去面试的吗，你这老哥怎么翻脸啊！”  
“有吗？我不记得了呢？”  
要不是在公共场合，金钟国肯定要把披萨甩在刘在石那张欠扁的脸上。  
那样实力出众的万人中心，又有志向又有梦想，为什么会选择自己这种小屁孩呢，金钟国一直想不通，那天在夜店里刘在石究竟看上了自己哪点。  
脸也没有，身材也一般，外表上就是个普通的小混混，随便找个胡同里的便利店就会见到长得像自己一样的收银员。  
“明明就说过，就你会装傻。”  
开着玩笑追问到最后，他也放弃了，端起可乐大口大口的喝，不知不觉把什么饮料都喝得像酒水一样，这种习惯只在十几二十来岁的时候才有过。  
刘在石不太爱吃高热量食物，运动量也没有金钟国大，在金钟国眼里还是那副细皮嫩肉的样子，细嚼慢咽的光顾着看金钟国相对豪放的吃相。  
“你现在是完全断了念想吗，对演艺事业……”  
玻璃杯哐一声落回桌面上，金钟国长叹一声，抿起嘴沉默了一会。  
“……我从一开始就没有念想过，”他转着手里的杯柄，被汽水泡过的声音比平日更沙哑，又低低笑了，“哥就当作我从小志愿就是合法揍人吧。”  
人怎么可能不会退缩，从第一次audition落选时起，他就已经是缩头乌龟了。  
要是千百遍的audition都说他不行，也许总有一天他也会变得厚脸皮自认不于人，偏偏就是有人在他彻底丧失自信之前，给了他这辈子唯一的信仰。  
眼前这个男人简直是善良和优秀的代名词，若是在另外一个世界，说不定真的有人称刘在石为“上帝”或“神明”吧。  
“那我就不再提了，对不起，国钟啊。”  
神明向他道歉了，他都不知道神明的错误何在，却也默默接受。  
“是金钟国。”  
金钟国轻笑，他爱故意喊错自己名字的特殊癖好仍旧没变，拉开椅子要提早离去。  
他离开的时间比预期的要早。刘在石注意到他一直在手机屏幕上敲打着什么，就像是有什么急事要处理一样，二十年后重逢的每一次，他都是这么焦躁的看着手机。  
还有深夜十点回到金钟国的家里时，客厅和厨房里亮着的灯。  
“等一下，国钟啊……”  
对面的人一停，嚼着口香糖表情呆呆的看着他。  
……你真的没有女朋友吗？  
“还想挽留我？”他嘻嘻一笑，那痞子样和他还是个小孩时一模一样。  
刘在石表情一皱，嫌弃的摆摆手让他快走。  
“对了，忘了说了。”走到一半的人又停下来，转过头时过长的发尾和身上的卫衣带都连带着震动两下，快到四十的男人弯着眼睛笑着时，依旧是少年。  
“我也喜欢在石哥哦。”

#  
当预备生的半年，公司事业发展并不景气，市场上的大公司独占一杯羹，把仅有的资源统统挖走，正是那个时节，跳槽走的那个经纪人也向金钟国伸出了橄榄枝。  
那时正好是在公司门口，刘在石在不远处等着两人谈完。金钟国坐在机车上，根本没仔细听经纪人的提案，扭头看了眼戴着头盔等他一起去江边拍外景的刘在石，盖上挡风片扭扭油门就开走了，喷了经纪人满脸的油灰。  
他能理解公司上下气氛紧张，但仍旧无法融入环境，他从一开始就没有和这些人面兽心的家伙打好关系的想法。  
“你看你这脸，果然是小孩子，这么能出油。”刘在石对着金钟国的油性皮肤一顿嫌弃，在他鼻梁上擦了擦，转身指挥现场的staff，“金钟国的化妆师来补下妆！民汉你把素熙的毛毯收一下，马上就开拍了，灯光组准备好！”  
除了刘在石。他想和刘在石打好关系，也喜欢和刘在石来往。  
光是看着男人的背影都会很安心，轻微的镜头恐慌症也会跟着平息，那就像是他的护身符一样，想要一辈子都能在这个距离里守望他的背影。  
温柔善良幽默这些基本素养，刘在石都有，还比普通人更甚。金钟国喜欢刘在石的真诚，对全公司上千的职员一视同仁，走在路上能叫出来每一个人的名字。  
不过是个才23岁的小监督，没什么官位也没什么名声，因为年龄小就当上了现场监督和交涉，才经常被人打压，就算这样也依旧温润的笑着，和所有人都打好交道，似乎宣扬着世界和平。  
也许……不是非得这样才能活下来吧。  
但两人之间的思维方式太不一样，于是最终选择的生活终于成了两道岔路。  
那天江边上的风比预期中的要大，从其他摄影组来的女性导演也比想象中更会骂街，薅着一头蓬松的短卷发到处找帽子和遮阳伞。金钟国默不作声的观察着这所谓社会上流的模样，想到自己要是一辈子都要在这种人的手下打杂，胃里又是一阵恶心。  
身边合作拍摄的新人女演员被风吹得一趔趄，一看就知道是为了出道而灌减肥药把自己整成这皮包骨的样子，金钟国出于好心，伸手拉了一把韩素熙的小臂。  
他以为自己听错了，那女导演竟然啐了一声。  
开始正式拍摄后，刘在石接着电话到了稍远的地方。摄影机的红光一亮，金钟国立刻从刘在石身上收回注意力，身不由己的投入工作中，迅速调整好了状态，刘在石说他这是天生的艺人命。  
原本该速战速决的拍摄因为持续的大风无法继续，韩素熙在等待风停的期间满面焦躁，金钟国注意到那是她在看着导演的眼色。  
“……你这样活着不累吗？”  
和身边的模特相识也有几天了，韩素熙还是第一次听见他主动搭话。  
手指的颤抖停下了，她也没注意到自己的状态有这么紧张，深呼吸一口气才能正常发声：“还能怎么样活着……我没有选择。”  
“我就有吗？”他迫切的想从任何人身上找到答案。  
韩素熙仰起头，风把男生的头发吹得糟乱，看不清神色。  
“你不是才刚成年吗，气质又好，至少……比我选择多些吧。”  
“是吗……”  
深沉的话题，只跟陌生人聊，叹息都散在风里，反来正去都没人听见。  
只有这样走下去才能长久吗，他这半年里几乎每天都会怀疑这个决定是否是正确的。想到最后，坚持下去的动力只剩下了“刘在石”。  
风速渐小，拍摄重新开始。才不过两三分钟，风又刮了起来，没有防备的刮起韩素熙的裙摆，她惊叫一声，手忙脚乱的摁下裙子盖住裸露出的大腿和内裤，金钟国马上站在她的身前挡住镜头。  
纸张在地面上发出爆裂声，金钟国一转头便看见那导演正气冲冲的踏步过来，脚后散着一地的台本，那些不是拍摄这场画报需要的东西。  
在剧组和片场之间辗转，大量的拍摄需要她的指导，一再忍受上级给的安排，终于找到可以欺负的小片场和小演员。  
金钟国几乎是一眼就能看穿女人撒泼的原因，近看导演的容貌，若是消了严重的黑眼圈和水肿，也算是个美人。  
正常人就应该这样，在职场里欺软怕硬，承受的压力多了，也就变丑了。谁会像某个傻子一样成天对着所有人傻乐，花费大量精力记住每个人的名字，甚至乐此不疲。  
所以金钟国才看不懂那种傻子。  
“你要浪费我的时间到什么时候，裙子要怎么穿你妈没教过你？”原本的美人在环境压力的逼迫下发了狂，逮着难得一见的发泄口，满嘴的污言秽语，“安全裤也不套一个，小公司来的婊子在这里发什么骚？谁愿意看你的内裤吗？”  
“……不好意思，您说什么？”  
韩素熙还没从惊慌中缓过神，导演就逼到眼前来骂得狗血淋头，用极其难听的词语不分青红皂白的谩骂。  
就因为她是女人。  
“我就剩十分钟，少跟我装模作样的。搔首弄姿的，有这个能力怎么不投靠色情片导演——”  
“行了。”  
金钟国是第一次在片场主动开口，staff里几个有过眼缘的人都因为他的出面劝解而震惊得停下了手头工作，才导致更多的工作人员来围观这场笑话。  
女导演的话卡在一半，没想到男方也会介入进来，以她的资历和辈份，还没有几个人敢对她说非敬语。  
“……我让你插嘴了吗。”  
面对女人凌厉的眼神，金钟国连眼睛都没眨一下：“我说差不多行了。”  
真正想要加害于人的家伙，说话声音往往不会这么聒噪，也不会一个劲地瞪人，不会用言语包装自己的弱势和精神压力。他见过高中时期时镜子里的自己，论谁见了都会以为他是个杀人狂。  
从某种意义上来说，他真的杀过人。  
让一个游泳运动员的腿再也无法自由活动，这是他当时想到的最残忍的杀人手段。  
他不知道自己究竟露出了什么表情，让导演抽搐着眉头往后退了半步。  
“等等等等，姜导演，您冷静下！”  
那个傻子这才打完电话跑回现场，语气毕恭毕敬的伺候着导演，在她肩上轻拍几下，极快地用批评的眼神瞪了一眼金钟国。  
他摊摊手翻了个白眼，告诉刘在石他没动手算好的了。  
“就两个狗崽子从哪来的，你们社长怎么回事，竟然敢丢给我这种烂货？！”  
“行了行了，我替他们道歉了，对不起，怎么说也是新人，您就体谅下……”  
两个人的交谈逐渐变成了耳语，金钟国忍下了一口气，不知道往后还能忍多少次。每次见到刘在石弯着那笔挺的后背去应付这些所谓名流的时候，金钟国才认真的思考着自己是否适合这片荒漠原野。  
又炎热、又漫无边际，没有水也没有植被，只靠孤身一人，或者喝着尸体的血活下去，把最纯粹的梦都复杂化成一场战争。  
那个哥哥知道，这条路会有多难走，却依旧义无反顾。金钟国从未见过他面露不悦的辱骂过哪个合作方，他永远都是听着金钟国骂别人的那个人。  
为什么要为了这些事这么努力，明明都看不见这条荒野的尽头在哪里。  
大概，刘在石是真正想要认真活下去的人。  
既然这样，又为什么要拉上自己一起送死呢，金钟国没有自信不给他拖后腿，也对于刘在石能否在绝境带上一个人逃出生天的可能性感到绝望。  
前段时间挨在自己背后的心跳声，比机车轰隆作响的声音还要剧烈。  
……凭什么是我？  
凭什么是我被这种人看上了？  
越是相处得愉快，他就越是看清，他们根本不能生活在同一个世界里。隔着亿万沙粒汇聚成的沙河，远观是银河，近看则是石墙。  
晃神一会，腰侧背韩素熙戳了两下，金钟国才顺着她的手指方向看向刘在石和导演在的位置。  
那个女人正坐在导演座上，身边站着弯着半个身子的刘在石，在他的腰臀位置上放着女人的一只手，镶满甲饰的指尖在他窄细的腰侧上抚摸着，被刘在石轻轻推搡着肩膀也不肯放手。  
耳朵里嗡的一声，头皮刺着发麻，尖细的神经敏锐感顺着后颈通过整个脊背，脖颈烧热。  
熟悉的冲动在脑海里一闪而过。  
刘在石只感觉到自己腰侧上的温度忽然消失，少年像只鬼魂一样绕到导演的身后，左手捏起导演的手腕，双眼被刘海挡了一大半，却仍能分明感受到他身上阴森而尖锐的冷意。  
“国钟？”  
手掌用力，导演的手腕关节发出一声脆响。  
“导演，你没看见他不愿意吗。”  
那声音低得不像是金钟国，刘在石浑身冰冷，被生生捏开关节的女人在模特的突发行为里都没来得及尖叫，张着青紫的嘴，难以咽下呼吸而全身剧烈颤抖。  
女性惨烈的尖叫声响彻整个江岸，穿透飓风掀起水面万丈涟漪。  
“你他妈知道她是什么人吗，你疯也要有个限度了！”  
脊背摔在公司楼梯间墙上，被风刮得发硬的皮肤一阵生疼。金钟国揉着被刘在石抓疼的手腕，在刘在石厉声责骂下下意识地缩了缩头。  
“你神经病啊！你就愿意被人性骚扰，还不是男的，那是个女人啊？！”没想过刘在石的声量能这么大，金钟国尖起嗓子，想在音量上盖过他，“我看她是女人才没动手的，你竟然还那么、那么……阿谀奉承的？你是那种要有靠山才能活下去的人吗！”  
告诉我不是，拜托了。  
刘在石的气焰稍作消散，怒火却暂时无法完全退去，只好紧咬着牙关否定少年固执又天真的观点。  
“我不是，你少来小看我。”他靠近了金钟国，认识少年这么久，还是第一次完全镇压住这个轻狂的小孩，右手撑在金钟国耳侧的墙面上，不断逼近，“但你没有就一辈子别想出道。”  
言外之意是，在他的神明眼中，自己就是这样的形象。  
唯一的梦想染上自卑与绝望的瞬间，少年眼中残活的火光灭了，只留下空洞一汪死水，楞楞地对着眼前凶神恶煞的他的天使。  
胸口里有股气体膨胀，让人出不了气，喉间颤抖，不断抽噎。  
“——你他妈有病吧！”  
从身体里爆发出来的，是无意识间用上全力推开刘在石的身体，是头一回朝着刘在石的大吼声音，平日清亮的音色扭曲得刺耳。  
“我本来就不想做什么艺人！是你拉我过来的，疯子是你才对吧！！”  
——正常人就应该这样，承受的压力多了，也就变丑了。  
他大喊着的噪音在楼梯间里转了几个来回，连他的颤抖着的喘息声也萦绕几圈，乱糟糟的头发造型耷拉在眼前，看不清对方的神色，不敢听见任何回复而本能的堵住了耳朵。  
接连的抽噎和喘息声在耳里听来却更是清晰。  
人类都是这样。没有宣泄口时，总会向最爱的人撒气，平息后才发现自己做了什么蠢事，一边愧疚着一边两败俱伤，但那些都是后话了。  
胸口肌肉还在阵痛，刘在石捂着被他触碰的地方，受到猛烈撞击的身体内部，传来紊乱的心跳声音。  
他后知后觉自己都说了些什么鬼话，根本算不上教训，只是在摧残少年最敏感的自尊心。  
一直以来藏着那点龌龊的心思，扮演着知心哥哥的角色，表面上跟他玩的很开，其实对拳击馆和摩托车没有丝毫的兴趣。一切都只是为了迎合他，建立在用爱情束缚着少年的前提下，只让自己感动。  
靠在墙上的男生像被人掐住了喉咙，低下头不断的咳嗽、抽气又急喘，比起应急反应更要激烈，紧揪着领口的五指紧得直接泛白，在不知名的恐惧之下颤栗着。  
“哥这么活着不累吗！我真不想让你……”  
我真不想让你这么委屈自己。  
可他什么也做不到，只能大吼几声表达自己的不满，就只是个没长大的小孩。在这个过于成熟的哥哥面前，把哥哥当作是神明和靠山，而自己永远都是个需要被照顾的角色。  
十九岁的少年认不清此时异样的身体反应，心急之下，眼泪毫无征兆的涌出，划落在那张不论何时都趾高气昂的脸庞上。  
双眼猩红，眼角湿润，落下来的液体比十月的雪还不真实，少年红着两颊，单薄的唇瓣颤抖着，再吐不出来清晰的词句。  
“我、我只是想……让你……”  
这张脸原来这么不适合悲伤的表情。  
“让你能了解我……都、都不行……”  
活到十九岁那年，金钟国这辈子第一次哭得泣不成声，也是唯一一次。  
对着那最需要他装作要强的对象，上气不接下气，他以为自己是被冷风吹病了，被病症操控着身体，不断的落泪，像雨林里的雷雨倾盆而下。  
“我的……我的想法，就那么、那么不重要吗……”  
热带生物，闯进冰天雪地，以为自己能融化世界。  
一只笨头企鹅，花了半年时间，孤身深入少年炙热的沙漠，带着在此长驻的自命不凡的使命。  
——让你了解我，是这么困难的事吗。  
他刚想猜测少年落泪时的情感，对此抱着零星的希望，以为那也许跃于友情，却在下一秒被莫名的情感堵塞住喉咙，不出本意的发出一声呜咽，在少年的抽泣声里微不足道。  
都这么大年纪了，还委屈什么啊。  
中年女性对自己性骚扰，委屈。重要的合作方没了，委屈。小孩子不懂事怪到自己头上，委屈。被暗恋的对象讨厌了，更委屈。  
把喜欢的人弄哭了，委屈又好笑。  
在两个大男人面对着以泪洗面的诡异景象出现之前，刘在石深吸口气，转头就离开了楼梯间。  
金钟国拼命用衣袖擦着眼泪，不知为何怎么也停不下从未有过的生理冲动，比杀人的念头还要命，好像受了天大的委屈，哭得比新生儿还惨。  
“笨蛋哥……”  
最后的一声抱怨气声轻悄，细成了他原本的声色，在空间里低低回转。

#  
家里收到了一封信，没有寄件人的名字，单色的牛皮纸信封直接被塞在门缝底下，背面写着“金国钟”三个字。  
洪真英没有擅自拆开，拿到金钟国面前一番威胁，让他坦白这个字迹清秀和忘记别人名字的女人是谁。金钟国一看到信封后面的昵称就知道了寄件人，浑身只穿着条五分裤就去抢，洪真英只想着耍他，他没办法在洪真英额头上亲了一口才把信哄到手。  
“谁啊——哥哥那么藏着，真的是外遇啊？”洪真英搓着被金钟国的胡渣印得发痒的额头，又要重新打理一边刘海。  
“真是外遇早就把你丢了，人家长得比你漂亮。”  
正当洪真英杵在卧室里有如五雷轰顶，趁她展开新一轮撒娇之前，金钟国穿上衣服一个人到了餐厅翻东西吃，找着事做和洪真英之间拉开距离，急急忙忙拆开了信封。  
“致金国钟：”  
第一行字就很有刘在石的风格，金钟国记得自己以前收到过刘在石的手写信，似乎也是类似的牛皮纸包装，信封和信纸都是又干净又简单明了。  
“事情过了这么久，本来不想再提起的，前两天麻烦你出来跟我见面，也是想说这件事。  
抱歉，总是委屈你去当演员当模特，我以前以为那都是为了你好。你说的对，我应该要多听听你的意见，但每次做下决定的时候我都只顾着自己。  
我们之间交谈的实在太少了。”  
金钟国无语呲笑一声，二十年前就成天混在一起像个连体婴儿，就连对方指甲盖上有多少个月牙都知道，竟然还说两人之间交流少了。  
仔细一想，真心交流可能真没有过几次。  
一次是金钟国大哭特哭，还一次是刘在石的道歉信，除此之外好像再无其他。  
从电视机柜的底部，金钟国竟然真的翻出来了那封收藏二十多年的信，被放在老旧文件的收纳夹里，躺在塑料薄膜的中间，却也早就皱皱巴巴。  
“致金国钟：”  
连开头都一模一样，对比一下就能发现，刘在石这么多年来连字体都没变过。  
“对不起，我不该那么说你的，是我太心急了。  
我没有考虑过让你了解我，是我不够周全，也就没能去了解你。  
你知道的，我只顾着工作。把你照顾好就是除了工作之外唯一能做的事了，我自以为我做的很好。”  
连内容和语气都差不多，金钟国都想把旧时的这封信拍给刘在石看。  
两封信的后面絮絮叨叨写着大长串的人生教训和哲理课堂，金钟国看上两眼就犯困。刘在石的哲理，金钟国不懂，他这一生都只为自己而活，绝不在意外部而来的压力，只要能打败对手就能存活，他的人生观一向都如此简洁而粗暴。  
而刘在石可以把这个过程写成长篇大论，教人如何控制情绪，指导他怎样和人打交道，可对于金钟国来说，他不需要这些。  
他不愿意和不喜欢的人攀上关系，离开刘在石的二十年，他都过得如此。  
果然，再见刘在石的时候，这哥哥身边还是一个能陪伴的人都没有，连要好朋友都没几个，家人也早在他出柜时就断绝了关系，光把事业做得成功，却是个可怜人。  
“再过几天我休假，想再骑一次你那辆摩托。”  
文章的结尾用一句像是玩笑的句子粗糙结尾，金钟国明显感受到写信人还有一肚子的话想说，倒是也猜不透他究竟想说什么。  
如果是告白的话，金钟国早就知道了。  
看着两张没了下文的信纸，和收纳夹里空着的活页纸，他把指腹摁在信纸表面，细细打量，当作是宝物般爱抚。  
既然二十年前的自己赌气没有回信，他这次想把故事再继续下去。  
金钟国从电视机边上摸过来一支水笔，在空白的纸张上落笔，忽然来了兴致写起了回信。  
“哥哥，现在有时间吗？”  
洪真英从厕所里慢吞吞的走了出来，手里拿着什么文件，比方才的声音轻柔了许多。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“……我有事要跟你说。”

#  
1996年冬去春来的时节，公司倒闭了。  
和那破烂公司凄惨的结果不一样，金钟国在所属社破产前就找到了下家，把无处可去的刘在石硬拽了过去，刘在石直到几十年过去也没能知道金钟国是从哪来的人脉。  
金钟国也没跟刘在石仔细解释，要是坦白了自己在赛车场和公司股东偶然认识，刘在石又会拿不准让他再跑赛道的事情教训好久。  
作为模特正式出道不久，刘在石顺理成章的成为了金钟国的临时经纪人。金钟国亲民的价位和有经验者的标签让资源不断的涌进，刘在石都接得手软。  
经验和直觉却在警觉，事情越是顺利，就越是会出现阻碍。  
刘在石收到内部消息得知金钟国被提名年度新人的那天，另外一个通知书也传送到了自己手上。  
诉讼告知书。  
犯罪嫌疑人金钟国涉嫌谋杀马天范，已由首尔市警察局木延分局移送审查起诉。  
金钟国不喜欢新来的担当制作人，说得好听是producer、star maker，实际上就会指手画脚，既不负责也没水平，看得出这家公司也是在敷衍他。  
制作人的名字叫马天范，除了喜欢的人之外，金钟国只会把最厌恶的类型的名字记得清楚。  
不靠实力靠背景，对外装的好看，对内百般挖苦，24小时轮轴转的职业竟然能一周三天不上班，穿着一身名品在公司员工面前装相。  
尤其是马天范对刘在石的态度，轻蔑到令人作呕，金钟国以为到了高中以后，就不会再有这么势力又小心眼的人了。  
“昨天怎么跟你交代的？周日交给我的东西你现在就给我？怎么，让我辅导你怎么写啊，你当我很闲呢？”  
每次偶然路过办公室，都能听到马天范对职员冷嘲热讽，不管做得好或不好都要钻牛角尖，什么事都赶在前面做的最好的刘在石自然成了最大的眼中钉。  
“我懂了，那我周日再……”  
“诶诶你去哪，问你呢，你把我当什么人啊，想来就来想走就走？”  
金钟国站在门板背后，听着里面马天范日常对刘在石的刁难，男人的声音天生就尖锐，扯着调子训人的时候听着简直是种折磨。  
“我还有其他事要忙，天范哥还有事吗。”刘在石的声音听起来也冷淡不少，他本来也不是非要在马天范手下做事，早就该被调到现场组，却运气不好被马天范盯上了。  
刘在石也讨厌马天范，并不是没有原因的，金钟国亲眼见过马天范怎么侮辱过刘在石。  
“你还知道叫我哥，摆着张臭脸给谁看呢？！在之前的公司混的好，是怎么混出来的我不知道，你到了这里就给我安分点，别以为自己还是老大。”马天范话中有话，有种人就是不喜欢被人骑在头上，只靠背景强势就仗势欺人，还不敢当着所有人的面羞辱别人，只会在这种没有人的时刻把人堵在角落里，比初中生的冷暴力方式还要没劲。  
“没事的话我就先走了。”  
“哦，你快走吧，和你讲话真是浪费我刚补的牙，就这么赶着和你的小男友约会啊？”  
刘在石肩头一颤，公司里流传的谣言终于传到了自己耳里，甚至是通过这个人渣听到的消息。  
“工作时间不要浑身痒，一个大男人成天和男的混在一起，还挺威风。”马天范啧啧几声，皮鞋跟缓缓敲在地板上，咯咯的响，“要不，我给你换个对象，让你发挥下睡男人的长处？这才算是工作时间，能加薪的。”  
“哥，差不多行了。”  
“别这么叫我，我和你很熟吗？”里面传出桀桀笑声，马天范压低了嗓子，语气轻浮，“还是说，你看上我了？”  
金钟国戴上头盔，头盔压迫下的双眼下垂，目光呆板，曾当作是希望装载在眼里的东西消失无踪，空洞的一双眼盯着前一个马路口等着车的马天范。  
如果让他正常生活在一般的社会之中，金钟国早晚都会疯掉，给他的选择只有带着像要杀人的表情浑浑噩噩的过，或者真的杀人。  
已经做过两次了，游泳运动员的腿也断了，著名导演的精神也废了，他靠着“未成年”和“无证据”，每次都能开脱。  
不差这一个，要是在自己的名单里少了这个男人的名字，金钟国会很失落的。  
“……你算个什么东西，臭娘娘腔。”  
金钟国嘴里喃喃着，已然摆不出任何表情，双眼一眨不眨的钉在马天范身上，转动油门。  
本身就没有实力的人，出于自卑心把气火撒在出头鸟的头上，这通常又诡异的逻辑行为，少年怎么想都想不通，比读懂刘在石一人的心思要困难太多。  
于是，他打算不再想了。  
“去死吧。”  
法律给他的非通常行为下了最后通牒。  
他以为刘在石又会来骂他，但直到马天范出院，刘在石也没有出现在公司里。或者餐馆里，或者家里，两个人曾去的地方，他都不在。  
马天范只受了点皮外伤，车身只从他的身前擦了过去，受到惊吓后马天范连着往后翻了几圈，撞上从后面开来的自行车，顶多是擦破点皮。街道上没有监控录像，也没有目击证人，案子没立下来，罪名不成立。  
金钟国每次控制不住冲动之前，都会尽量把事态控制在最小危害，却是第一次把事情闹得这么大。马天范没能直面他的敌意，手肘伤好后比往常更加刻薄，没了刘在石后，专盯着金钟国一个人。  
“从今天开始，我就是你的经纪人了。”  
他怀疑自己耳朵出问题了，皱紧眉头瞅了眼不知为何心情大好的马天范。  
“你再来我面前耍宝，我下次就杀了你。”  
显然，一般人都会害怕精神有些异于常人的混混小孩，马天范也是如此，脖颈一颤往后退了退。  
“哎，我可是好心想要帮你，就你这脸想当演员上节目——我看还是找捷径比较好。”马天范捻着下巴在那自言自语，还算是有些宽度的躯体挡在金钟国跟前不让他走，“你和刘在石不是关系很好吗，那你也很会伺候男人吧？我这里正好有个最近对男宠感兴趣的朋友。”  
炫耀人脉就算了，说话都不带转弯，金钟国不认为这个人真有这么幼稚无脑，马天范针对“同性恋”有着特别大的恶意，就是在故意恶心人。  
金钟国翻着白眼，咧起一边嘴角笑了。  
“看来你很羡慕我吧。我都不知道，被老头抱就有那么舒服，让你这么跃跃欲试啊。”  
意料之外的，马天范并没有像之前姜导演那样气急败坏，只有脸色稍微变得难看了些。  
“哼……你也只能嘴上说说了。刘在石要被解雇了，如果是他的小男友的话，说不定会为了让他回来献身给那些老头呢。”  
听觉忽然间清晰得不真实，随后沉重的闷声回响绕进耳内，大脑发胀，奇特的精神状态在每次发疯之前都会找来，金钟国都以为自己真的是个疯子。  
“解雇？”  
不对，是这个世界本身就是个疯子，他只不过尝试着特立独行，于是成了疯子之中的疯子。  
捏在身侧的拳头嘎嘎响了两声，指关节在发力作用下咔吧响着，在他脑袋里听着跟子弹上膛差不多。  
“要不然为什么会让我顶替他？一个同性恋，又被小男友闹出那么大的事故，估计是再没人想要啦，给人屁股都不愿意上——”  
脑神经擅自做下命令，意识跟不上身体的本能，双耳里嗡嗡响个不停，比在赛车场上听到的噪音还要刺耳。  
右臂自动甩了出去，右手的第三关节并排砸在了眼前喋喋不休的男人左脸上，口水混着血丝从男人嘴里喷泻而出，他听见男人嘴里牙关松动的脆响声。  
马天范连呻吟声都没有，在迅速的猛击之下毫无抗拒力，眼前一晃，便倒在地上。脸颊和牙龈的剧痛三秒后才传入神经，让人瞬间变回了婴儿，嚎啕大叫。  
“……还回来。”  
身体不听使唤了，即使想保留理智，一想到那个名字被人侮辱，浑身的每根毛发都在抗拒。  
你算什么敢这么说他。  
“你不是就是想让我献身吗，可以啊，我献给你。”  
马天范匍匐在地上，捂着脸哭喊着后退，因为口腔内的出血而说不清话，含着口血嘟囔个不停。金钟国拖着步子上前，弯下身拎起男人的领带，马天范挣扎着抠弄卡在脖子上的布条，明明平日里这男人最在意的就是领带的平整。  
“你这傻逼还没听说过吧，老子以前是打拳击出名的。”  
但我不做了，都是为了刘在石。  
那样爱笑又缺根筋的人，谁见了都要称赞他一句善良友好。和你们这些人不一样，那个哥哥一点背景都没有，到首尔五年才刚从考试院里搬出来，还每天傻乐着当着别人的希望。  
金钟国无法成为那样伟大的人，从冲进游泳馆里把那劈腿男的头皮掀下来那时开始，他这一辈子都注定不会寻常。  
就算身边朋友再多，质疑他的人再多，他最终还是会回到只属于他的那个世界。  
让人为之癫狂的拳头和肉体搏斗，所谓男性的浪漫。真正的实力至上主义，没有说不清的游戏规则和行业规矩，没有高人一等或是低于人下，只有明争，没有暗斗，是他清清白白又鲜血淋漓的世界。  
创造自己的天地，成为一个群体中最核心的存在，是他更小的时候就成型的老大梦想。  
“对了，我少管所都不记得进过几次……要不是那老哥，我都不知道我为什么会在这里……”  
让他能抛弃自我去相信什么不切实际的“希望”，这件事只有刘在石能做到。  
就算这段关系的结局会让他回到当初，依旧一无所有，金钟国的十九岁却活得比从今以后的每一年都要深刻。  
他在那一年认识到，有些不能妥协的东西，他就算放弃一切也不会向它屈服。  
“……在这里教育你这种垃圾，你不知道吧，疼痛会让你记得更清楚，你不该惹我。”  
他的怒火，他所坚持的正义，在这里都不会被实现，所做的一切都不会撼动这个世界的一丝一毫。  
即使是刘在石给他希望，告诉他有人需要他，金钟国也不会再回来了。  
他永远也不会再踏入这片领土，永远也无法进入那个男人深处混沌中最澄澈的内心。  
无法妥协，无法看着他的一身纯洁被世俗玷污，无法眼睁睁注视在他的后背让他去面对风雨，也无法再为了一个永远看不透的人奉献感情，全是自我满足罢了。他能做的一切只不过是干扯着嗓子咆哮，根本救不了他的神明。  
“把他，还回来。”  
所以，金钟国逃走了。

#  
下班时间被杂事推到了晚上七点，刘在石的身体不到八点就感受不到饥饿，夜宵和熬夜早就成了习惯，这么多年来也没有人指点他的生活习惯。  
二十年前倒是有一个，那小屁孩天天一副过来人的表情，每次他抽烟和熬夜的时候都会一脸惋惜，用最甜的鼻音说着最毒的诅咒，说哥要是再抽烟就会死掉的。  
从地下车库疲劳驾驶着回家，车头刚出车库，熟悉的大红色在眼前一晃而过，伴随着轰隆隆的引擎声。刘在石吓得猛踩刹车，那影子转了一圈换了个方向挡在车前停了下来。  
重机车上的男人穿着身白红色交错的紧身衣，刘在石还是第一次看到他的赛服，也许是二十年前的那套，现在穿在他的身上有些过于紧身了，把男人的身体包裹得前凸后翘的。  
不……本来就很前凸后翘，只是因为刘在石仍旧心存邪念才会盯着男人的胸部看，目测出来的腰臀比例比起二十年前要火辣多了。  
金钟国直起身，手指拉了拉紧贴皮肤的领口，小时候穿的旧制服勒得脖子和胸口发紧。他打开下巴上的安全扣，摘下头盔，甩散了一头淡褐色的卷发，干净的鬓角上沾着些汗液。  
“刘社长要去哪啊，说好的摩托车约会呢？”  
刘在石还沉迷在金钟国变得更令人着迷的身体曲线，这家伙越老就越是性感，以前那只暴躁的小野猫不知道是经历了些什么才长成了猎豹，弓着腰坐在车座上，摇着尾巴等待着猎物上钩。  
他差点忘了和金钟国有约，这段时间一忙就把这两天原定的休假也补贴了上去，见到金钟国这幅打扮时才后知后觉。  
金钟国抱上头盔，从机车上翻身下来。刘在石觉得自己得换再高度数的眼镜了，他看着金钟国的腿好像比以前长了不少，衣物勒着大腿肌肉皱出一层层的褶子，视线不受控制的盯着金钟国的大小腿看。  
轿车极速后退，两分钟不到刘在石就匆匆忙忙停好车跑出来。他脱掉了淡蓝色的西装外套，在衬衣外面套上了件姜黄色的开衫卫衣，脸上的憔悴都被诡异的绯色覆盖，镜片后的一双眼睛难得一见的惊慌失措的躲避着别人的视线。  
“你怎么穿成这样来公司啊！啊呜，我看着都丢脸……”  
金钟国低笑，把刘在石专属的头盔丢给他，上前去摘下了刘在石变得时尚不少的眼镜。  
“是因为哥戴了黄色眼镜所以看到的都是黄色的，老色鬼哥哥。”  
碰到刘在石的瞬间，身体就记起该怎么给他戴上头盔，就连他下巴上的松紧带长度都被肌肉记忆记得一清二楚。  
“你是运动了多少才……”刘在石心思根本不在摩托车约会上了，就吞着口水盯着金钟国的胸看，只想问问他都做了些什么才把胸肌练得这么大。他手都伸到一半，还是不敢随便乱碰，就算自己是个异性恋也算是当街性骚扰。  
整理好头盔，金钟国把眼镜给刘在石戴了回去，顺手在他脸上揪了一把。  
“行了，快上车。”  
天已经黑了，城市的灯火却比白昼还耀眼，二十年来拆掉了五六座高架，曾经年少的车手坠入地上的星河，纵身进万千光彩之中。刘在石把怀念的体温紧紧抱进怀中，机车的高速移动也不再畏惧，任凭风吹在脸上，只希望他能继续开下去。  
往城市的边缘，往世界的彼岸，最好到一个他从未去过的地方，如果他有金钟国的一半勇气，那就也再不回到现实世界。  
金钟国的身形比年少时宽厚不少，腰间还是只有那么细，体温偏高，在他背后能听见的心跳声又慢又沉重。  
这个声音陪伴了他大半个23岁。  
只要能和少年在一起，不论是风声还是车鸣声，都变得细不可闻，刘在石原以为金钟国对于自己来说，是在沙漠中赖以生存的绿洲。  
可他的世界里没有绿洲，除了金钟国之外，便是不见底的荒无人烟。  
少年的叛逆与自命不凡，他身上一切不受世俗支配的品质，像自由的雄鹰，却被自己拉回了地表，暂时忘记了如何怒吼，扮演成逆来顺受的家养牲畜模样。  
刘在石这才觉得，自己才是金钟国命里最大的风暴，浑身带着雷鸣和闪电，把他的成年期刮得稀烂。  
当时放开手，或许是正确的选择。  
“哥！怎么今天不大叫了？”  
车开出了市中心，冲上黑暗漫长的公路，星星点点的路灯在两侧飞驰而过，时速开到120也比不过二十年时间的流转，就是一瞬间的事。  
他松开了抱在金钟国腰上的手，换做是搭在男人厚实的肩上，忽然间想在他身上再依靠一会。  
迎着烈风，深吸一口气，熟悉的鼓动在胸腔里轰隆隆的作响，迅速飞闪的灯光在镜片上划过一道又一道，像是不间歇的流星雨落进空无一物的宇宙。  
“——人渣杨基民！出轨香港嫩模，你他妈不要脸！！”  
金钟国被身后的大吼声惊到，内容也是一等一的劲爆：“放送局局长？！”  
“尹相佑！！贩毒给小孩子吸，你这狗杂种没有良心！”  
“这周歌曲一位的那个尹相佑？？”  
“Judgement吃**！集体嫖娼还性侵！垃圾一样的小臭崽子，下地狱被Judge吧！！”  
“那不是个超有名的男团吗，你在说什么啊！”  
即使四周空无一人，金钟国也赶紧打住了刘在石的大吼大叫，没让他随口乱喊，还真把自己的车当作演艺圈树洞了。  
“干什么啊，不是你让我大叫的吗！”  
“没让你什么都叫啊！万一被人听见了我就完蛋了！！”  
“我特地来骑你的车就为了吼两声啊，你是不是缺根筋？你这臭小子！”  
腰上一痛，金钟国抽搐着身体扭起腰。  
“呀呀呀够了，不要挠不要挠！很危险的！”  
闹过之后，刘在石心情前所未有的畅快，就像金钟国这个人本身带来的感受一样，让人又清醒又愉快，甚至想被他守护。  
他又回到紧抱着金钟国的姿势，听着心跳声数节拍。这么久以来，刘在石还是只对这一个人产生过真正类似于爱情的情感，独一无二。  
自那天金钟国为他拦下姜导演的性骚扰之后，也许他看向少年的眼神就彻底变了。  
因为自己没有能力在这个圈内保护好金钟国，他丢了这个自信，反倒变成了需要被保护的那边，自尊心不允许他再露出软弱的一面，不允许再次认识到金钟国其实不需要他就能活下去的事实。  
收到诉讼书的那天，刘在石脑袋疼了好久，最后昏倒在公司走廊里，被送到医院昏迷了三天三夜。  
医生说头疼和昏倒都是精神压力过重的表现，刘在石却一点都没听进去，一醒来就发现时间已经过去三天。他的第一句话就是扯着沙哑得像铁锈摩擦的声音问前来探望的公司理事，金钟国在哪。  
那理事只是摇摇头，刘在石还没睡醒，只见理事一脸的沉重，压力释放后的面部肌肉变得过于松懈，得到缓解的精神也不再紧绷，两道温热的液体一前一后从眼眶里淌了出来。  
“别太担心了，案子没立下来，他人没事。”  
“那……”他睁大着眼睛，这辈子还是第一次那么盼望能听到些好消息。  
“蓄意伤人，马天范的槽牙一个都没剩。”  
——和你讲话真是浪费我刚补的牙。  
“昨天把马天范送来医院后，他主动解的约，付完违约金就走了，我们是怕把事情闹大就没上诉了。”  
眼泪不停的落，像感应到了大地的干涸，弥补着心田的多年荒凉，一场雷阵雨。  
刘在石只在那时体会到了，那时的少年为何会停不住哭泣。  
并不是情感有多强烈，而是无法招架，也不适应。  
他们都不曾为了别人哭泣过，在此之前是，从今往后也是，再也不会哭泣了。  
“……如果你是我该多好啊。”  
刘在石的自言自语被吞没到风里，前行的赛车一路向前，冲进黑暗的深处。  
如果可以不用为了互不理解而争吵，不用费心费力的去猜测对方的思维方式，不用因不同的观点和看法闹得大难临头各自飞，像普通人一样作为“朋友”平淡的相守一生。  
那都是“如果”的事了，这世上本就没什么如果。  
如果他们从一开始就是同一类人，刘在石就不会爱上某个随处可见的平凡少年。  
就像金钟国也曾幻想过的，刘在石如果原本就和他身处同一个世界，他也不会为一个野蛮人献出青春。  
正好你是你，我是我，才在19岁那年相遇。  
闹了一路，不明出发点，不乏目的地，所到的每个角落都足以让人生存。走出被城市与集体束缚的框架，回到少年时代。  
“你这身皮衣从哪翻出来的，穿着像个黑社会一样。”  
金钟国推开刘在石嬉笑着在自己身上动来动去的手，被他挠得浑身痒，打开房间门挤进了身子，刘在石一个熊抱把他推进了客房，稍稍掀开他身上皮衣外套的领口。  
“不就小时候经常穿的这件吗，哥真是没情调，这么快就忘了？”他不做抵抗，被刘在石压迫着往墙上靠，房门被刘在石随手带上，哐一声响合上。  
直到现在，金钟国才有了危机感，比预想中还要毛骨悚然。  
刘在石已经没有空余思考这身黑皮衣是什么时候的事，金钟国把他带进街边爱情旅馆的意图已经再明显不过了，要是再犹豫，又会像上次一样被拒绝。  
他不知道金钟国还藏着什么，到底是出于什么心情在那晚之后才告了白。刘在石清楚闻到了他家里有女士香水的味道，但金钟国一天不说，他就不会过问，装作清白的与人出轨。  
急切的吻盖在嘴唇上，嘴里只有风尘的味道。金钟国一惊，本能想躲开时被刘在石摁住了脑后，把他按在了墙上，早就无处可逃。  
半开玩笑的把刘在石扯进偶遇的路边酒店过夜，是金钟国潜意识所期盼的。  
原来这个瘦杆子老哥力气也有这么大。他记起很久之前也有过被刘在石摁在墙上的情况，同样是被摔的背部钝痛，手腕也被掐酸，几乎是被他钉在了墙面。  
和刘在石之间的初吻不留情的撬开他的防线，毫不掩饰忍耐多年的情欲，拉开金钟国的皮衣拉链，从前那双纤细的手变得又大又厚，隔着紧身衣抚摸在他的腰腹和胸侧，一边啃咬着他的唇瓣，边急躁的寻找着拉开衣服的方法。  
“等、慢点……”  
金钟国慢一拍才反应过来他被当成了被侵入的那方，瞬间头皮发麻，在燥乱的侵略下呼吸不能，胸部被男人揉弄的触感说不出的诡异，腰上却一阵阵的发软。  
“你这次最好……不要反悔了。”  
怪像是两人刚认识时的会说的话。金钟国轻笑，耳边响着刘在石比记忆中低沉许多的声音，热气刮进耳廓里，耳道里一痒，没忍住呻吟声，但被刘在石爱抚到发出声音的事实更让人难堪。  
“拉链……拉链在胸口，魔术贴里面……”  
逐渐习惯了刘在石身上的温度和气味，身体不自觉地追求着性满足，虽然对男性之间的性爱一无所知，金钟国被最原始的本能带着走。双手上的手套还没来得及摘下，手指扎入刘在石的裤腰带内侧，另一只手胡乱拨弄着领口遮住拉链的搭扣。  
刘在石独占金钟国胸口的位置，一把撕开魔术贴，滋啦啦的声音听在耳里莫名的让人兴奋，拉链在顶端卡了一下，顺应着金钟国的呼吸起伏，一路拉下，紧致的衣物露了道缝，被包裹在里的胸部撑开，皮肤触碰空气。  
“呜……”  
“冷吗？”  
不是那个问题。金钟国喘了口气，与他对视的那双眼里早就失去平日的镇静，已经在强行忍耐着欲火了，自己的身体对于刘在石的反差给出的反应太过诚实，好像马上就要被夺走意识任人操控，金钟国唯一害怕的就是这点。  
拉链只拉到了肚子，刘在石对着金钟国丰满的身体停顿了下，微凉的指腹碰上他蜜色的胸口。  
“啊，凉……”  
不仅仅是凉，被触碰到的地方都在发麻，意识告诉金钟国他正在被刘在石疼爱，心理上的快感比身体接收到的讯号要刺激多了。  
终于把刘在石的腰带解开，正装裤立刻从他的腰线上滑落几公分，露出衬衣下白得病态的肤色。刘在石拎了拎裤子，抓住了金钟国的衣服领口，没用多少力气就把人带到了床上，他是第一次见到那个浑身带刺的少年浑身瘫软的模样。  
潮红的脸色，发丝杂乱，挺着胸浅浅喘着气，似乎真的默许了他能够肆意乱来。  
“那我……继续了？”  
这次他也问了金钟国的意见，刘在石并不清楚他的性取向，也不知道他的接受程度能到哪里。分开后的二十年来，他才发现原来他对金钟国有这么多不了解的地方。  
要是这个孩子不够神秘，他在当时也不会腆着脸去搭讪了。  
金钟国还在发懵，仰着头在刘在石这些年来变得英俊不少的脸，和带些性感成熟味道的陌生神色，想到这哥哥原来是个什么小角色就不禁傻笑。  
“笑什么呢……”  
他抬起手，隔着手套抚摸刘在石的脸颊，剪过短发后就再也不遮着眼睛了，刘在石的隐忍和动摇都一览无遗。  
“笑哥长得丑。”  
刘在石不悦，却也没话好反驳：“是是，就你长得帅。”  
说着他把金钟国身上的拉链往下拉，撕开腰带下的魔术贴，金钟国听见自己被撕掉最后一层表皮的声音，后背一软，急忙坐起身子拉住了刘在石的手。  
他猜到了，金钟国不会真正让他放肆。  
刘在石看着自己手腕上金钟国发颤的手，逐渐把手从他的衣物上撤离。  
兜兜转转二十多年，不管在哪个时期，故事的结尾都一样。早就是两情相悦，不过缺一个过场，对于某种人群来说，有没有都一样。  
“现在害怕了吧。”  
他并没有感受到想象中的沮丧和气馁，真正见到金钟国因为进一步的坦诚相见而红透脸的样子，竟然心情还挺好的。  
金钟国确实因为自己意料之外的胆小和放荡而沮丧的不行，叹息时的声音都颤抖着：“哈……为什么就偏偏今天就没喝酒呢。”  
没有前路，也找不到退路，他的冲动和良知在脑海里打着架。  
要是年轻时，冲动早就赢了。  
刘在石叹了口气，挠了挠金钟国的头顶，就像年少时经常做的那样，用最简单的方式安慰这个不论何时都还是个小孩的男人。  
“没关系。”  
嘴唇上再次落下轻吻，比先前的亲吻都要温柔，金钟国找回了23岁的刘在石的影子。  
心头一动，在他像是安慰又像告白的举动下心率顿停。  
“真的……？”  
“嗯，我没事，”刘在石摸了摸金钟国的下颚，像逗猫一样爱抚，“就是有点憋着了。”  
“那要我……帮哥弄出来吗？”  
“嗯？”挠着他下巴的手一停，刘在石怀疑是自己听觉出错，“……我倒无所谓啊？”  
远离城市的那天夜里，一辈子的城市人尝到了土壤的鲜味。  
不论是顺着人群，还是自立天地，每个人的活法没有对错之分，只不过在城市繁华之间生不由己，被生长环境和天生性格使然操纵，为了相爱而头破血流。  
时隔二十年，在沙漠的边隅建立起两人独属的绿洲，时常都是四月底的春季，春暖花开。没有人可以擅自闯入，也没人能轻易逃脱。  
可那些意象终归是假的。如果世外桃源真的存在，有些人也许就不必这么自我折磨了。  
脱离了迷宫，外面又是迷宫，如此往复不停，把心爱的人一次又一次的丢失在风暴之中。  
“……如果我是女人，哥会娶我吗？”  
夜深时，房间里只亮着金钟国的手机光亮，失眠时刷着手机，冷不防朝枕边没了动静的人问了一句。  
借着屏幕上的光，他瞥了一眼身旁侧躺着的刘在石，已经闭上了眼，呼吸平稳。  
“哈……应该不会，哥只喜欢男人来着。”  
他翻了个身，把手机在床头放下，在宽大的king size上摊开四肢，长长吐了口气。  
“……不是的。”  
以为睡着了的人悠悠开了口，音色沙哑。  
“我只要你。”  
“……”  
伸张开的胳膊和腿逐渐蜷缩起来，揪着被子把赤裸的身体缩成一团。  
金钟国在那晚如何心跳着彻夜无眠，只有他自己知道。

#  
金钟国暂时住进了刘在石的家里，他的家就在自己家的隔壁小区，两个人住在相隔不过三里路的地方，二十年间却从未偶然碰面。  
后来金钟国才意识到，那是因为他和刘在石的生活习惯和工作场所实在太不一样了。  
他凌晨四点睡觉的时候，刘在石可能刚起床。刘在石傍晚小憩的时候，金钟国也许正从午睡中醒来，疏散开筋骨就去和朋友运动踢球到半夜。  
他每天只去自己经营的快餐店和咖啡馆，刘在石有常吃的面馆和韩食餐厅，放送局在南边，体育馆在北面，或许活到死都不会有相见的一天。  
可现实是，他一睁眼就能看见上完早班回到家里的刘在石。  
刘在石亲近的朋友很少，所以一有时间就回家呆着，金钟国从床边上随手挑了上衣和裤子套上，就是T恤的肩膀和胸口位置实在太挤了。  
“这么早回来……吃午饭吗？”  
还没习惯情事后后腰的酸痛，现役时留下的旧病也跟着疼，他出来时走得一瘸一拐。  
他没想到刘在石的性欲这么强，要是换作是异性恋，孩子都至少有两个了。  
“可以啊，你有时间做吗？我坐半小时就又要走了。”  
刘在石解松了领带，端一杯热茶吹着热气，另一只手翻开带回来的报纸。金钟国有些好奇于刘在石二十年来的日常是不是都是如此，一个人早起晚睡，家里冷清清的，喝着养生茶看着新闻报纸，每天穿着正装跑来跑去，他是无法理解这种生活究竟哪里美好了。  
这就是刘在石的梦想尽头吗，金钟国终究是没办法领悟。  
“你真的幸福吗”，他都忍不住想问刘在石，但没能斟酌出合适的问法，害怕伤到他的自尊而打消了念头。  
金钟国点点头，把勒得难受的胸口衣物扯了扯，刘在石果然对他的动作有反应。  
“那就热点五花肉拌面吃吧，我也吃一点。”他瞥了眼沙发上的刘在石，那哥哥还在盯着自己的腿看，万万没想到刘在石还是个腿控，只能无语笑了笑，“老色鬼。”  
“行吧，随你怎么说。”  
刘在石嫌弃金钟国小气，又关注于报纸上的小新闻和专栏，把这日子过得像是平常。  
他没有担心过这样的日子什么时候会突然结束，从一开始，刘在石就从未对和金钟国在一起的生活产生过幻想。  
因为过于不切实际。  
就算生活在一起，换用“爱情”来诠释更为暧昧的关系，也早晚会吵架离异，他明白金钟国是个怎样同自己一样要强的人。  
更何况，他并不能用简单的“爱”来说明这段感情。  
性欲需求上也许能用爱情来解释，但除了做爱，刘在石没有再亲吻过金钟国。  
罪恶感仍不消退。就算金钟国亲口说喜欢他，他也过不了记忆里留下的槛，认为金钟国会离开都是他替做的选择是错误的。  
“来，快点吃了，光是煮面就煮了十分钟。”  
面前茶几上被扔下两碗黑乎乎的面，明明只是炸酱面里加了些猪肉，总是被金钟国做成黑暗料理的外表，即使口感还说得过去。  
“怎么了，还嫌弃我？”  
刘在石看了眼自己那件快被金钟国的胸部撑爆的T恤，把茶水一口干了，喉咙里干涩得不行。对着原型是炸酱面的一盆不明物质犹豫了片刻，他拿起筷子给金钟国面子嚼了两口。  
“……还行，这次面煮熟了。”  
一听到是夸奖，金钟国马上换上欣喜的神色，脚步轻快的凑到刘在石旁边共享碗里黏糊糊的午饭，打开电视把综艺节目调换到了格斗比赛。  
又是UFC。刘在石嗦着软成一团团的面条，看了一周后也对格斗失去了兴趣，也不想看到午间偶尔会重播的金钟国的比赛。  
如果二十年前的自己再有骨气点，能不能把金钟国留下呢。  
刘在石到现在还是觉得，金钟国是天生要当艺人的命，即使他总说讨厌，甚至大哭着把人推开，把错都怪到了别人的头上。  
错的人确实不是金钟国。  
格斗赛开始不久，刘在石的手机就响起铃声，提醒他要回电视台开会。  
“对了，哥，”金钟国也吃完了面，擦着嘴巴叫住了要离开的刘在石。  
刘在石停在门口，把身上的外套抚摸平整：“怎么了？”  
“我要结婚了。”  
整个世界停顿一瞬，四下死寂。  
他的手放在门把手上，没了力气开门，也没勇气回过头，脚踝僵硬的回转，勉强侧身对着客厅。  
电视里的比赛双方激烈的扭打在一起，发出濒死的野兽般的嚎叫声，蔓延在空间里，拼得你死我活。  
“……是吗，我……”  
喉咙里依旧很干，像在尽是沙尘的原野里干渴了三天，被异物塞住的咽喉胀痛，发不出声。  
“不要留我了。”  
刘在石听他这么说过，在23岁那年，最后一次见到19岁的金钟国。  
“哥没必要为我做到这个份上，你不值得……”  
那时搬着一箱子个人物件的少年眼圈红肿，又不像哭过，刻意别过脸不与他对视。  
“国钟啊，我会处理的……该留下的人是你……”  
“不要留我了。”  
是我对不起你。  
他从医院回到公司时，偶遇了最后一次出现在公司里的少年。原本定好的辞退令没有下落给他，而是用金钟国的主动解约换了辞退的人选。  
19岁末的初春，金钟国第一次逃开了刘在石的温柔，终于从禁地逃出生天。  
是我决定要进入你的世界，把原本平静的生活搅成一团稀泥。  
自从外界生物入驻两个的世界，便一直是不停歇的沙尘滚浪，卷成暴风，不给人喘息的机会。  
谁都可以是一片荒漠，谁都能变成一座极地。  
谁都是迷途之人，只有奋不顾身投入另外的世界中的笨蛋才是入侵者。在极端的烈火照耀下，无法长久生存，所以早早逃亡。  
金钟国从沙发上站起来，揉了揉发酸的后腰，动作自然的收起两个空碗，走进厨房时朝着刘在石笑笑。  
“婚礼在她生日那天。”

#  
刘在石去了金素妍的婚礼。这孩子结婚的很早，男方比她大了10岁。婚礼现场到处是白花白羽毛和炫彩色的白绸缎，听说和二十年前的那场婚礼一模一样。  
早就知道没有结局的感情早就要放弃，为了一周时间的相爱而去幻想未来，是刘在石半辈子以来做得最愚蠢的事。  
刘在石和他在他的39岁相爱，也在当年第一个知道了他的婚讯。  
二十年前的8月9日，是她的30岁生日。刘在石连夜逃出了韩国，提早一周去了香港出差，吃了一肚子的炸酱面，每次都吃得反胃，难以下咽。  
可能吃得太狠，喉咙里抽搐着干呕，结果除了几滴眼泪之外，什么也没挤出来。  
……还是那家伙做的面最好吃。  
金钟国挽着金素妍的手走上台时，刘在石远远能看见他双眼泛红，还是那样死要面子的咳嗽两声装作无畏。  
都这么大的年纪了，还是一头褐色的头发，容貌也没有太大的变化，更可怕的是台下这些朋友都还是原来那群人，刘在石甚至看见了四十年前那家拳击馆里的馆长。  
淳朴又简单的人际关系，一日为友，一辈子就都是朋友。他一直都很羡慕金钟国所生活的这个圈子，所有人都长着凶恶的脸，却又单纯得可怕。  
等到宴席开始，刘在石一直当着人群中之一，仅是个旁观人。  
然而金钟国早在刘在石入场的时候就发现了这个和周围格格不入的大哥，就他一个人穿着身浅色正装，打扮得像个律师一样，都不知道自己有多招人瞩目。  
刘在石看着他把金素妍送出去时比他还感动的那副表情，金钟国也看得一清二楚，差点就笑出声来。  
刚在送上来的炸酱面里夹了两下，刘在石发现这面里面有肉沫，尝了一口也没尝出熟悉的味道，油腻的甜味在喉咙里翻滚着，好不容易才硬咽下去。  
他这么多年不再爱吃面，都是那小子的错。  
一想到金钟国从他家里搬走的那天，说完婚讯之后就走了，和四十年前一样逃得干脆。牙刷和毛巾都没有带走，漱口杯、剃须刀、洗面奶、凉拖鞋、还有没干的内裤，全都原原本本的丢在他的家里，只把他那身小了一码的粉色T恤给穿走了。  
从那之后，床也睡不舒服，面也不够好吃，上床的对象都成了他的替代品。  
正当他在想些色色的事，直觉感应着他人的感召，让他抬起了头。  
门口站着一身黑西装的金钟国，正避开所有人的目光朝他勾着手指。  
……要是这是二十年前，刘在石会当场办了他。  
室外的风声比宴席内的人声嘈杂安静得多，刘在石终于能喘口气，在露台上随手拉过一张椅子坐下。  
“还不习惯热闹啊？”金钟国跟着过来，松开了领结和衬衣领口，皮肤和肌肉状态几乎和三十代没差，刘在石的目光扫过来又赶紧撤离。  
“哦……还好，主要是没什么认识的人……”  
他干咳几声，想提醒金钟国领口拉得太低，却被回以熟悉的诋毁声。  
“老色鬼。”金钟国哧哧笑着，不理会领口的模样，把领结塞进了口袋里，一身西装憋得他难受，“现在真的是老色鬼了，哥都有白头发了。”  
不仔细看还看不出来，他指尖拨开刘在石耳边的头发，能看见几根银白色的发丝。  
刘在石清了清嗓，甩开金钟国的手。  
“我都多大了，有白头发太正常了，谁像你60岁了还去做头发。”  
“我也有，是被染黑的。”  
金钟国捋开自己脑后的短发，新长的白发只探出一小截。刘在石并不想亲眼确认，因为不愿意承认，他们都已经是老头子了。  
“这有什么，都四十年了，四十年……”刘在石摁下他后脑上翘起的头发，细细的抚平，不知不觉陷入回忆里，“我记得你小时候说过吧，说你想让我了解你。”  
他那时什么话都没好好说，一味的指责少年愚昧幼稚的为人处事，摁着他的身体逼他接受这个冰冷残酷的现实世界，把只比他大了四岁的自己当成了无所不知的大人。  
刘在石最不该做的事，就是把那天不怕地不怕的少年逼哭了，他的天地也跟着塌了，还为了这件事自责了很久很久。  
“现在我才敢告诉你……我怎么做都没办法了解你，你这臭小子太不好懂。”  
最是阻碍刘在石的感情的，实际上并不是距离或隔阂。要是他肯放弃一切，就像金钟国那样，寄居到另外的世界，会不会就能离那个少年再接近一些呢。  
其实双方都知道，对方在想办法靠近自己，却不得不向自己不同于对方的本性屈服。  
金钟国不反驳，只回呛过去：“哥也一样，第一次见就知道是个怪大叔。”  
刘在石设想过的实验金钟国已经经历过了，千方百计的想要顺从于沙漠炎炎或冰雪极寒，结果还是会输给自己的自尊心。  
极地生物是永远亲近寒冷的生物，才注定无法与火共舞。  
但一定要过分互相了解才能相爱吗，金钟国不懂恋爱那一套，时机到了也许就水到渠成，像是接吻前自然的气氛流动。可在他的幻想之中，成为爱人的两个人之间，还是本能性地寻求着对方的一切，接着互相固执己见，打着为对方好的名头，否定爱人的观念，这段感情肯定会以更粗暴残忍的方式收场。  
耗费了二十年时间，四十年岁月，直到对方的鬓角花白，也难以进入那边的世界。  
“……不过，我也是真的喜欢过你。”  
金钟国等了四十年，等到自己都忘了在等些什么，等到刘在石这句语态为过去时的告白。  
39岁时向刘在石的告白，一半是玩笑，一半是试探，金钟国也不清楚自己的情感要如何定义。他以为自己和刘在石不一样，这辈子只对唯一一个男人产生过友达以上的感情。  
如果是友情，那就不会在有非固定的女性伴侣时上了他的床，又若是爱情，也不会三番五次狠下心来离开这个孤身一人的大叔。  
“是吗……”  
不管哪边，最后得到的结果都是，“你的世界不适合我”。  
“你不是一直想知道我喜欢你的原因吗？”  
刘在石接上了话题，不再害羞于年少时的情感纠结，大大方方的把过去当作玩笑，手肘顶了顶金钟国的腰侧。  
“哼，早就不好奇了。”他瞥了眼刘在石，又不禁好奇，“那哥说说看。”  
要是说到为何会喜欢金钟国，刘在石要从自己最久远的记忆开始说起。四十年前的四月末，霹雳舞曲正流行的那个时候，在激昂的鼓点里有人不为所动，在灯光的交汇中心满目的迷惘。  
“……因为气质非凡，长得好看。”他下定了结论，不正经的笑着盯住金钟国的脸，“现在也好看。”  
当然不是因为这么单纯的原因，刘在石曾经爱上那个狂妄又无知的少年，是向往着他的世界。重机车、拳击手、街头斗殴，他曾认为是最浪漫的东西，金钟国都拥有，甚至从少年的身上肉眼可见，他的不羁和坦荡。  
在23岁的他的眼里，少年的从头到脚是多美的画面，刘在石至今都还记得。  
因为金钟国不是一般人，更是他这一辈子若不去追求就再触不及的，与他站立在完美反对面的非凡人。  
金钟国嫌弃的推了把刘在石表情油腻的脸，对于别人对他外貌的称赞，他只是当笑话听着，笑笑就过去了。  
“那哥知道我为什么喜欢哥吗。”  
刘在石抹了把脸，表示拒绝的晃晃手：“别说，我嫌丢人。”  
“因为在石哥和我不一样。”  
因为刘在石在金钟国眼里，也不是一般人，说的再具体些，就是外星人。  
正规职业、稳定收入、房贷生活，那都是金钟国成年时最为期待的事物，他像个刚出生的婴儿，一心想要成为那样的大人。  
温柔、和善、大度、勤奋，拥有优秀的领导能力、交谈技能、又是个滥好人，为了明确的当上演艺公司社长的梦想，一辈子奋不顾身。  
可到后来才发现，自己没有拥有刘在石的权利，也无法包容他的梦想，而选择再次离开。  
“我之所以会那么急着结婚……那么急着告白，还在婚前两个月搞外遇……”金钟国叹了一声，现在想到那时向洪真英谎称去英国出差住进刘在石家里的那一周时间，他还是会浑身发毛，倒吸一口冷气，“真英怀孕了，我没有选择，我得负起责任。”  
到了现在，金钟国才敢放心说出那段一周恋爱背后的隐情，是因为他的不安和逃避现实，才在最后的时间里飞蛾扑火一般，投身入刘在石的怀抱里。  
更甚的是，他正是因为不想过早被婚姻捆绑，才带着侥幸在二十年前回了刘在石发来的生日祝贺。  
“但是……我也没什么好后悔的。”  
金钟国知道自己都犯了些什么错，但如果那时不再过问，和刘在石的感情彻底断掉，才是更让他后悔的事。  
刘在石是第一次知道这件事，朝金钟国抬起头时，镜框顺着鼻梁稍稍下滑。  
“都是我的问题。处理不好和她之间的关系，一直吊着胃口，她也没明确说过……但毕竟她是我捡回来的孩子，结果还是产生了感情。”  
他说着都心虚，在后来的时间里不断忏悔着自己婚前的冷漠和花心。视线一转，金钟国看向一脸呆滞的刘在石，又过了二十年才能把他犯错的来龙去脉讲得像则睡前故事。  
“可惜啊，在石哥还是慢了一步。”  
他说这句话时明显是玩笑，刘在石却听出了他琐碎的一丝真心。  
大概这孩子是有动过真心的吧。他只要知道这点就足够了。  
这辈子只爱上这一个人的委屈感也就不再让人痛苦了，在这之后不再爱人也好，遇上生命中最后的伴侣也好，刘在石打算不要再像20来岁的自己，只会沉浸在过去不断反悔。  
59岁的少年，63岁的年少，再度重逢时一起白了首，道了歉，也总算坦白了一切。  
刘在石摇头晃脑，还在开着玩笑：“那就等下辈子吧，下次就要你追我了。”  
他扶着最近越来越容易酸痛的后脖颈，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着身体大不如从前，整理好上衣站起身，按自己预定的时间提前离场。  
“什么呀，我才不要追什么色鬼大叔。”金钟国应和他的笑话，也跟着起身。  
一瞬间的直觉告诉他，这一别可能又是很长很久一段时间。  
“等一下……要走了吗？”  
也许久到他们没能力再次相见。  
刘在石在金钟国肩上拍了拍，像是还会有下一次见面一样笑得游刃有余，背地里紧咬着牙关不让自己被金钟国开始变得伤感的情绪所感染。  
他只要见到金钟国还好就够了。  
“……我走了。”  
从他身前离开之前，刘在石顿住了脚步，向少年弥补过去他的自大和虚荣心犯下的一切过错，到了老头子的年纪，也像二十代的时期那样，与一个只小了四岁的弟弟卿卿我我。  
脸上一热，干燥的触感短暂的停在少年的左脸颊上。刘在石撤回身，手指缓慢从金钟国越变分明的下颚线上抽离。  
指尖的皮肤从他脸上触摸到岁月的痕迹，十年，二十年，四十年。  
他依旧是最爱的少年，从未变过。  
直到小指的指尖也离开他的皮肤，浑身的细胞都开始思念少年的温度，燥热而翻涌着的热度从喉管爬上，酸了鼻头，双眼充血。  
“生日快乐。”  
他原本想哭，却在最后关头笑了出来，扭曲的面色滑稽。  
那天是金钟国女儿大喜的日子，金素妍特地选了她父亲的59岁生日。  
他在生日这天，没能收到礼物，却送走在这世上最亲爱的两个人。  
但金素妍自己做出了选择，在刚满19岁时嫁给可以托付一生的男人，漫天花雨下用最幸福的姿态亲吻她的新郎，微笑时的嘴角弧度和她妈妈一模一样。  
他这辈子唯一的神明缺席了他的婚礼，却在二十年后原谅了他的一切过错，笑的像哭。他和刘在石不曾有过爱情，也从未妄想过婚礼，像一对宿敌般二十年一见，每次见面都互相哽咽着分手，那是两人之间仅有的默契各自作出妥协的必然结果。  
即使不能成为所谓的爱人关系，也各自都清楚，自己的世界里不会再出现第二个1995年。  
少年轻狂，和年少迟钝，于色彩斑斓的黑夜相遇，只在两个人的记忆里成了一段传说，藏身在沙漠深处的独孤绿洲。  
金钟国笑了，和每次离别时所说的话一样，不做挽留，也不许他挽留自己。笑起来时他的眼睛总是弯弯的，眯成一条缝，眼角上堆积起的痕迹褶在一块。  
少年从始至终的灿烂不让刘在石再感到悲伤，至少，可以抵过遗憾。  
“谢谢你，哥。”  
这句话比告白来得更要让人心动。

#  
老丈人因病去世之后的每一年，郑秀民都会从那部老手机上收到同一条信息，来自同一个人。  
每一条短信都在4月25日的凌晨发来，有时会晚一些，到了傍晚才见到。  
郑秀民没有听丈人提起过送信人的名字，问过妻子，她说不知道，甚至岳母也没太深印象。  
只有今年的信息来得特别早，冬季还没过，早在二月末就来了信息，和过往九年的内容不一样。  
等到新一年忌日，郑秀民最终是忍不住好奇，四处找人问了发件人的信息，老丈人数以万计的人脉圈里竟然没一人知道他的下落。  
最后，是曾经做过丈人教练的拳击馆里，有个大爷认出了这个名字。  
再找到发件人的下落时，郑秀民才知道他三月初时病逝了。他曾是个著名演艺公司的社长，也曾出现在电视上，是个成功的事业家。  
但他却没有能联系的亲人，也没有爱人或家庭，只留下一叠文件，包含一纸文书和一个牛皮纸信封，他的助理准备把文件寄出时正好撞见了来找人的郑秀民。  
他把剩下的全部遗产，一半捐给社会，一半留给了一个叫金国钟的人。  
“提前祝你生日快乐，谢谢你。”  
“多亏你，我也很幸福。”

-end-

“致刘大神：”  
“谢谢您找到我，是我的幸福。”


End file.
